The New case  Mc Quaid Brothers
by Fyrwenn
Summary: Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall have a new case.
1. The New Case

The new Case

- Hanson,Penhall get over here! Everybody in the chapel heard Fuller shout.

- Oh oh looks like we're in trouble Hanson, Penhall said.

- Yeah, looks like it, Hanson agreed. Let's check it out huh?

_2 minutes later._

- What's up coach, Hanson and Penhall said in unison.

- Something is going on at Aderton High school. 3 days ago a girl was found murdered. She had 5 pounds Cocaine on her.

- 5 pounds?

- Yeah and yesterday another girl was found murdered. She had 4 pounds marijuana. The police chef has asked us to help them out as they've gotten nowhere. Penhall looked at Hanson: You know what this means don't you? Hanson nodded.

- **THE MCQUAID BROTHERS! **They yelled and did their usual high fives before yelling HAH!

Ioki and Hoffs had waited to hear what they were up too. Suddenly they heard a yell: **THE MCQUAID BROTHERS**

**- **Looks like we don't have to ask them what they are doing right Ioki?, Hoffs asked.

- I guess not. Oh oh here they come he said, and watched as Hanson and Penhall ran out to the room where they kept all the uniforms.

Hanson and Penhall entered the costume room. It was like a clothes shop. You had to say what costume you wanted and then the person got it for you.

- Eh excuse me Ms… We are here to pick up, Hanson started

- The Mc Quaid brother's clothes right? The girl asked and laughed. I heard you yell. She walked away and came back with the costumes. – Here you go, have fun! She laughed again. And be careful she said and smiled.

Next day

Amy sat with her best friends Jamie and Hannah. Jamie (who was a girl) had straight black hair that reached her shoulders. Hannah had red short hair which had been dyed in all different colours. Amy had brown, long curly hair. She sighed. History with Mr. Brown was sooooo boring. Mr. Brown was one of those teachers who liked to talk a lot about his subject. When 30 had passed the whole class was almost sleeping.

- HELLO! The whole class looked up as the door flew open and smashed against the wall. There were two boys. Both had brown eyes. One of them had a bandana( AN: I think that is what they are called) so you couldn't see the hair completely but it looked like it was brown. The other one had brown hair. The one with the bandana had a jeans vest and the other one had a black jacket.

- Who are you? Mr. Brown asked.

- **WE'RE THE MC QUAID BROTHERS! HAH! ,** they answered and began to high-five.

- What are you doing on my lesson?

- Well… We were kinda bored so we decided to try this class, the older one of explained.

- Well, McQuaids there isn't any empty seats so I'm sorry.

- Don't be, it's easy to fix.

- You! Doug said and pointed to a girl. Sit there he said and pointed to a desk. And you,he pointed to the boy at the desk. Move and sit at the window! He continued to move the whole class until he and Tommy were satisfied.

- And by the way! I'm Doug and this is my little brother Tommy. He turned to the teacher who looked as he had a big headache. Which…, Amy thought would not be surprising.

- See, Doug said, problem solved.

- Can we just get on with our lesson now? Mr. Brown asked

- Sure. Me and my brother just have to do one more thing, Tom answered.

Mr. Brown sighed. – Okay. Just do it.

- Thanks, Tom and Doug answered. Then they just laid down their heads and pretended to fall asleep. Amy laughed.

- Mc Quaids…. Get out! The second after the bell rang. Tom and Doug immediately raised their head and started walking out.

- Sure, we don't want to be here more than we actually need too. The whole class laughed.


	2. Detention

Okay Chapter 2! Review please! I haven't really got the attitude that I want but I'm trying

The next lesson the Mc Quaid brothers had was English. After 5 minutes the teacher left the room and gave the Mc Quaids full charge of the lesson. They played hang man with a twist. If you lost you had to leave the classroom and come back with some material that The Mc Quaids could use for the lessons. If you got caught by the teachers the student's had to say: I'm sorry I need this for one of my classes. 30 minutes later the whole class but a few had left and returned. The Mc Quaid's now had: A bunch of toilet paper, 15 felt pens, 1 calendar, and one microphone.

- Now, take these pens and write on the whiteboard a message to the teacher what you think of this lesson, Doug ordered. The student's laughed and began to write stuffs like: This is awesome and The Mc Quaid brother's rule! During the lesson Tom wrote in the calendar which happened to be one of the teachers. He erased the plan for today and wrote MCQUAID'S all over it. When the lesson had ended the white board was nearly ruined and the classroom looked like a mess. After lunch which had involved one food fight, the whole school knew about the Mc Quaid's. There were rumours all over the school. When they walked by everybody stared at them.

- The younger one killed someone and he's always carrying a gun. One boy whispered to his friend.

- Dude, they've both killed people. I've heard that they started a fire in their last school and that it burned up. Amy stood with her friend's in the hall watching the Mc Quaid's when suddenly two boys came out of nowhere and walked towards the Mc Quaid's.

- I knew that they would come, Jamie whispered. They won't let anyone take over the status as troublemakers here. – I know, but I don't think they could handle the MC Quaid's, Amy whispered back.

- Hi, I'm Daniel and this is Andy. We're the troublemakers here, Daniel said.

- Oh yeah? Well I think that your time is over, right Tommy? Doug asked.

- DON'T CALL ME THAT! But yeah this is our school now, he answered. 3 seconds later Daniel and Andy attacked them. Soon, 2 teachers ended it. By then Andy had a broken nose and Daniel had a thick lip and two black eyes.

- To the principal's office at ONCE! Mr. Brown said.

3 minutes later.

- Mc Quaids? It's your first day and you've already created a mess on 2 lessons, started a foodfight and attacked 2 people.

- They attacked us. We didn't do anything. There was a knock on the door. – Come in, Tom said. Amy opened the door and walked in. The principal Mr. Campbell turned to Tom:

- This is not your office Mr. McQuaid so you can't decide if anyone can come in or not.

- I'm sorry Tom answered. It seems like you're so busy yelling at us that you didn't have the time to say it was okay for her to enter so I did. Amy giggled. Mr. Campbell sighed. – How do you know that it was okay for Miss Hamilton to enter? Its okay I guess. As I said earlier you've already started a fight with 2 students…

- We didn't do it, Doug said.

- I suppose you want me to believe that?

- But we… Tom started but Amy interrupted him.

- Sir?

- Yes Miss Hamilton?

- It's true sir. They didn't attack anyone. Daniel and Andy just told them that they were the troublemakers at the school and Doug answered that their time was gone and that he and Tom owned the school now and then they walked away when Daniel and Andy attacked them. They didn't start it.

- See sir, Tom said. I told you we were telling the truth.

- Maybe, but you still get 5 days detention.

- For what? Amy cried!

- And you too Miss Hamilton. You get 4 days.

- This time it was Doug's and Tom's turn to yell:

- FOR WHAT?

- Make it 5! Get out!

Amy walked out while Tom and Doug walked out while fighting each other. Amy stopped outside the door. She looked at her watch; she had 5 minutes before her class started. The whole corridor were full, there was no way she could make it. Then she heard the door slam. She turned around and saw that the Mc Quaids had stopped fighting. – Damn principal to give us 2 days, Tom muttered. Yeah, he forgets who we are, Doug said.

- ** WE'RE THE MCQUAID BROTHERS! HAH! **When the people in the corridor saw the two troublemakers they disappeared very quickly. 3 seconds later the whole corridor wad empty. Tom and Doug walked away without saying anything to Amy.

Amy ran. She now had 3 minutes to get to her French class. She arrived a little bit late when suddenly the class door open and the students were yelling:

"GO MCQUAIDS"!

- Hey Amy where have you been, Jamie asked and walked toward her.

- At the principal's office, she answered embarrassed.

- Why, Hannah asked.

- Because I didn't think it was right that the Mc Quaids had to go there when Daniel and Andy didn't. So I just told him that and well… I got 2 weeks detention, she admitted. - For what, Hannah and Jamie asked in unison.

- For standing up for them I guess, I don't know, Amy shrugged. – Whatever, what's happened here? I mean the lesson doesn't end for about 45 minutes. Hannah and Jamie smiled. – The Mc Quaid's they said in unison. They arrived just in time and 3 minutes after the teacher left. – Again. And since that was our last lesson, we're free.

- Except for me and the McQuaids, Amy said sadly. "Yeah,that stinks" Jamie and Hannah said. "When do you have to be back"? - 3 o'clock. -Then we can shop at the mall for 2 hours! Jamie cried. "Let's go!"

At the same time down at the chapel.

- So what do you think man? Tom looked up and saw Doug by his desk. After their last lesson where they've made the French teacher go nuts they'd walked back to the chapel. - About what? About the school? I don't know it seems like a pretty normal school. It's pretty hard to believe that 2 girls have been murdered there. – I don't know something is strange on that school. I mean if a girl was murdered there yesterday, and another one before yesterday, don't you think that that would be the topic of the day? And that the teachers should talk about it instead of just acting like nothing has happened?

- How's it going with the case guys? Fuller said. Doug repeated what he'd just told Tom.

-So no one has mentioned it at all? "If I didn't know that 2 girls had been murdered there, I would think that it was a normal school with absolutely nothing wrong. No one has said anything and the teachers just talked about their subject." Tom replied.

-"Anyway, we have to go we have detention the whole week". Doug said. They collected their stuff and walked away. "C ya later captain"

The Mc Quiads arrived 15 minutes late. They opened the door to their classroom and yelled: " **WE'RE THE MCQUAID BROTHERS"!**** - **You're late their teacher said. - The Mc Quaids are never on time. Tom said. - Never, Doug agreed. They walked to the desks back most of the classroom. The teacher sighed. – Fine, just take a piece of paper and write an essay on the subject "Why I'm late". It has to have at least 150 words in it. After that you can clean the school. You can walk home at 5 o clock but if you're not finished with the cleaning you will start where you left tomorrow before the school start at 9: am. You better start boys, Miss Hamilton here has already begun to written on her subject. - The essays have to be done by tomorrow. And by the way no teacher wanted to be here so you'll be on your own. I've asked Miss Hamilton to keep an eye on you. The Mc Quaids turned to Amy who were sitting at a desk near the window and glared, and then they looked at each other and began to laugh silently. The teacher sighed again and walked away. 5 minutes later Tom and Doug had finished the essay and were now playing with the teacher's cushioned swivel chair. Tom sat in the chair while Doug twisted it. After 5 turns tom was really dizzy and started to feel ill.

- Hey, how you can be finished writing the essay already, Amy suddenly asked.

- It only had to be 150 words Doug said and shrugged. – Can I see it? - Sure why not, Tom answered with the usual smile and the toothpick in his mouth. He was now seeing two of Amy but besides that he was alright. Amy walked to the teacher's desk and watched the two essays:

Why I'm late by Doug Mc Quaid. I'm late because:

THE MC QUAIDS ARE NEVER ON TIME! THE MC QUAIDS ARE NEVER ON TIME!

It went on like that for exactly 150 words which made the essay end like:

THE MC QUAIDS

Amy read the other one. It was almost the same thing:

Why I'm late by Tom McQuaid

THE MCQUAIDS ARE ALWAYS LATE! THE MCQUAIDS ARE ALWAYS LATE! The essay ended like his brothers essay. Amy laughed but then walked to the Mc Quaids. Now,Tom was sitting in the window while Doug was lying on 3 desks that he had put together. – Isn't it difficult to always play tough, never have any friends?

Tom and Doug just shake their heads. – Nah, Doug answered. "Hey Tom, wanna fight"? Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not?" Amy stepped in. I was supposed to look an eye on you. You're not allowed to fight here… Amy stopped when she saw that it didn't help at all. The two brothers were already on the floor fighting eachother.


	3. Kicked out

Kicked Out

Okay,chapter 4! I decided to continue writing this even though I've got no reviews. PLEASE review! It would make my day so much better!  
ENJOY! _

2 minutes later the fight ended. – Come on you guys, we have to clean the school, Amy said.

-We can do that later, Doug said. - And besides, Tom added, we can't make it on 15 minutes. It's 4:45. - Ok, Amy finally agreed. Can I ask you something? - I can't see why you couldn't ask us, Doug said. -Why did you start here in the middle of the semester? - We got expelled from our last school when we did a couple of things, like writing on the whiteboard, pretending to be the teachers and stuffs like that, Doug explained. - You got expelled just because of that? Tom shaked his head. Nah, he said. I think the final straw was when we put the school for sale on eBay. Tom and Doug began to laugh. Amy looked at him in disbelief. - You put up the school for sale? Even Daniel and Andy haven't done that. - I bet this school was pretty normal before we showed up, Doug said. Suddenly Amy went white as a sheet. Tom got up from his place and looked at Amy. - I have to go, she said and left. Tom and Doug looked at each other. - What's got into her? Doug asked. -I don't know man but I bet it has to do with the murders, Tom replied. Did you see her face when you asked her? She looked horrified. 2 minutes later Amy was back.

- I'm sorry that I left but there's something you need to know. The day before you got here a girl was found murdered and the day before that another girl. Together with Daniel and Andy they were the troublemakers. They weren't dangerous or anything like that but they pulled up pranks for every teacher. Mr. Gordon got a bucket of water over his head. Mr. Campbell said that we were not allowed to talk about it and that the one who did talk about it would get a severe punishment. The last time that happened was 4 months ago and the student got a broken arm. That's why I left the classroom. I had to check that we were alone. Can we please clean the school now?

- It's after 5. We don't have to do it. Why don't you just go home? We can clean tomorrow.

Amy gave up. Okay I'll go home. She took her bag and left. Where do you live? - 30 minutes from here. Tom answered. - Okay, Bye. I'll see you tomorrow. And with that Amy was gone. Finally Tom just looked at Doug. - Now we know a little bit more, and its way more than Fuller knew about. - Yeah, Doug agreed let's go. They began walking out of the classroom and away from the school. Then they heard a scream. - Amy! They said in unison and begun to run at the direction where the scream came from.

Meanwhile.

Amy was on her way home, she decided to take the shortcut through the park. Then a man came towards her with a mask in front of his face.

- Hello beautiful. Want to do something fun? Amy screamed. Then she got a hit on her head and passed out.

- Amy? - Amy?

Amy opened her eyes. She saw a man in front of her. Leave me alone, she said, punched the man and tried to sit up. Then she saw who it was. It was Tom.

- Tom, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in a complete different area.

- I do but we heard your scream. - Do you need help? - I think I'm ok, where is Doug. Right here, Doug said and walked to her, I just tried to catch the guy but I didn't succeed. Are you alright? -Yes, I'm okay thanks. - We'll walk you home, Tom said. We don't want that to happen again. Amy tried to protest but it didn't help. 3 minutes later they were on a street which looked really nice and expensive. Amy walked to the first house which looked more expensive than the others. Doug knocked at the door. A man opened. He looked at Doug from up and down. Yes, he said unfriendly. Sir, my name is… Doug started but didn't have time to finish before the man saw Amy. - Amy Sarah Isabella Hamilton, what are you doing with those guys? - Dad this is… she started but her dad interrupted her. I don't care who they are, I just want them to leave. - What have you done with my daughter? Then Mrs. Hamilton came. She looked at Tom and Doug and yelled: AMY! Who are they and what have they done to you? - It's okay, they haven't done anything with me, she tried to continue but her dad interrupted again. Then why are they here? - They're here because I… Her mom and dad yelled: You're PREGNANT! Her dad continued: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO PACK! – But dad, Amy tried. NOW! Then he looked at The McQuaids. AND YOU TWO LEAVE NOW! He slammed the door.

- What should we do? Tom asked. We can't leave her here can we? - We have to call Fuller, Doug said.

Tom and Doug walked to the payphone and called a number.

- Fuller. - Hey Fuller it's me Tom. We have some problems. He explained the situation. - Okay, bring her here. But she has to wait outside okay? - I don't want her to know who you are. OK? - Thanks captain.

- So… what did he say? Doug asked.

- He said that we can take with us but that she has to wait outside.

Then Amy came out. She cried a lot.

- Sorry guys for that. I got nowhere to go. Doug and Tom calmed her down. - Don't you have any friends you can stay with? - Yes, Amy sobbed but they don't have any space. - Come with us. We can show you. - But I don't even know you and you're so tough all the time. Then she realized that it wasn't true. They had been really helpful the last 40 minutes. - Okay. 10 minutes later they were at the chapel.

- Amy can you please wait outside? It'll only take 3 minutes.

- Okay.

Doug and Tom entered the chapel and went downstairs.

- My office, now, Fuller said as the two police officers dressed as the McQuaids came towards him.

- How's the case? I couldn't hear so much when you called me Tom. - I don't know, it seems like a pretty dangerous school. He told the whole story. And the last student who got a severe punishment had a broken arm the next day, Doug added. How come the parent's don't know about it? He asked. - Maybe they do know about it but are afraid of the principal and what he can do, Tom said. Or maybe, they don't know about it because the students don't tell them, Doug said. Maybe, Fuller agreed, what was the student's name? - We don't know. Amy looked really scared when she told about it and refused to say anything more. It was really weird.

- Then what happened?

- We got detention with Amy so we stayed and walked out a little bit later than Amy. We were maybe 3 minutes from school when we heard a scream. Somebody tried to attack or rape Amy so I ran after the guy while Tom stayed with her. - Was she injured? - She'd passed out but she woke up quite soon. She said she was alright. Anyway, Doug and I walked her home so that the person couldn't come after her again. And when we knocked on the door her father was there and thought that we had gotten her pregnant. It was a small argument; it ended up with Amy getting kicked out of the house with 10 min to pack her things, Doug said in a typical Penhall tone. Tom knew that tone, Doug sounded like that when he was angry. - Captain, he interrupted, Amy is outside waiting. I want to check she's ok. She's had a pretty tough day. First the McQuaids, then the abuse and now kicked out. - Fine, but I want to talk to her. He went out off his office and yelled:  
- Every police officer who's not working as an undercover to move their desks at their wall and then leave!

21 police officers looked up. What's going on seemed to be the thought that everybody was thinking but neither one of them dared to say it.

**- ****NOW!**

21 police officers immediately moved their desks. Now, fuller said I want some of you to leave this room. You cannot enter my office but some of you can go home for the day. The rest of you can go into the room next door. Do not leave that room until I say it's ok. Those of you who do leave for the day, make sure that you first change to other clothes than your uniform. Understood?

- Yes sir.5 persons changed to normal clothes and then left. The other ones entered the room next door which was very big and had some beds so that the officers could there if something major was going on. Fuller looked around. In the main room there was only 5 people besides himself. Hanson,Penhall (who had ran out when Fuller started screaming), Ioki ,Hoffs, and… Blowfish. - Hey, Banducci , I thought I told everyone to leave. - You told every police officer besides these four to leave. I'm not a police officer, I'm a maintenance engineer. - It's alright captain, let him stay. Anyway, what's this all about?. Hoffs said. Yeah, Me and Hoffs have no idea what's going on. Ioki said. Hanson went upstairs as Fuller told them the whole story.

- Damn that girl has it pretty rough, Hoffs said. Then the door opened.

- Ready? Here she comes, Penhall said.

* * *

What did you think? Please tell me about it!


	4. The McQuaids has a new sibling

**Chapter 4 **

Amy stood outside waiting when Tom came. "Amy?" She turned around. "I'm sorry for taking so long time. I have a friend who wants to talk to you." Do you want to come down? Amy just stood there. Could she really trust this guy, the most dangerous boy in school? Then she remembered. This guy had along with his brother saved her. She looked at Tom who was watching her. _He's cute_. _Oh come on Amy don't go and fall in love with him!_ Then she smiled. I'm coming she answered and went after Tom. "What is this place Tom"?

- It's just a place. My brother and I hang out here with our friends after school. "HELLO!"

"Apparently the school is not the only place you yell in" Amy said. Tom just grinned. Then 5 persons came out of nowhere. "This is the gang". You've already met Doug." This is Harry. Tom said and pointed to an Asian guy. "Hi" he said. And this is Judy, the only girl in the gang. Judy had brown hair and brown eyes. Judy walked across the room and put out her hand. Amy shook it. "Nice to meet you Amy". This is Adam. He looks after us. He's my older brother, Half brother, we have the same mother, Judy explained. This is Blowfish.

"Blowfish"? Strange nickname. Why are you called Blowfish?

"He's the human blowfish, show her Blowfish, Doug said. Blowfish took a piece of glass and did his famous blowfish imitation. Amy laughed. "You guys are not as mean as everybody thinks." But…Why did you bring me here?

"We couldn't leave you there on your own". "Especially not when it's our fault you got kicked out, Doug said". Then Adam did a gesture to Doug saying they would follow him in to the office. Doug punched Tom. "Aouch! Why did you do that?" Doug moved his head at Adam's direction. "Oh I see". Tom said.

"Amy,could you just stay here with Judy for a while? Tom asked. Will you be alright?

**At Fullers office**

"Captain, what should we do? We can't just leave her with nowhere to go" Tom said.

"No, we cannot, Fuller agreed".

"She could sleep at your place"

"Oh come on Doug, I only have one room." And your place is not a good idea either.

"I know a house, Fuller said." Look, you guys have to live with each other for a couple of days. The words **live together** created a mess for the two officers.

"I can't live with him! He's so messy all the time"

"WHAT? I can't live with him!" Doug said.

"QUIT IT GUYS! I understand that this will be hard for both of you but you will live with each other and with Ms Hamilton if she agrees on it! UNDERSTOOD?

"Yes captain", the two officers mumbled.

Meanwhile outside the office.

"So how do you know the Mcquaids?Amy asked.

" It's a long story". Hoffs said.

"Are they always that…tough"? They've only been at the school for one day and they're already made the teachers hate them and the students to fear them. Is it true that Tom has killed a person?

Hoffs looked nervous. _I can't tell Amy too much without blowing the case she thought for herself._

"Yep,it's true" Don't know much about it though. How about you? How long have you known the Mc Quaids?

"Well… actually I don't know them" "I don't know what I'm doing here" Suddenly she began to cry while telling her story, not knowing that Hoffs had heard it already. Ioki had walked from his desk when he heard Amy tell her story. Even Blowfish stood there and listened.

"And then, they kicked me out! Amy dried her tears. Sorry if I'm silly.

"You're not", Ioki assured her. But why are you here?

Amy looked surprised. She hadn't heard when he got there. "I don't know. Tom and Doug just asked me to come with them." The next second Fuller opened his office. "Amy will you come in here, please"? Amy nodded and went inside the office. There she found the two Mcquaid's waiting for her. They grinned at her. Amy sat down in a chair.

"What's up"?

"Ms Hamilton,I know we haven't met before but these two has told me all about you and I understand have you do not have a place to live?

"No,sir I haven't"

"Please call me Fuller"

"Ok if you call me Amy"

"Well Amy", Fuller continued. As I said before these two has told me everything and I have a solution. Why don't you live together with them?"

"But… I don't know them".

"Well here's a moment for you to get to know us, Tom commented and grinned."

"Yeah", Doug agreed.

"So what do you say?"

"Ok" Amy finally said."

"Good, now this is your house" Fuller said and showed them a picture in a magazine. It looked really nice.

"I'll get my things", Amy said. With that she walked out the office. Doug and Tom looked at each other.

"Captain, are you sure this is a good idea."? Doug asked. "I mean,we have to be the Mc Quaid brothers all the time". And how is she gonna handle being with us in school?

"Not to mention living with us", Hanson commented.

"No not all the time, just be the Mc Quiad brothers in school and then you can just be yourself with a little attitude." Fuller replied. "I think she has a different schedule than yours so she starts earlier. And besides… the Mcquaid brothers don't go to all the classes do they"? Fuller added added with a smile.

"No ,captain", the two officers said before yelling:

"WE'RE THE MCQUIAD BROTHERS"! HEH!

20 minutes later.

Doug,Tom and Amy had taken the blue mustang to the house.

"This is our place". Doug said and went in. Amy looked at it. "Wow this is really nice", she said

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay I guess" They entered the living room. It was quite big with dark panels and oak floor. There were large posters covering up the walls so you nearly couldn't see the panels.

Amy looked at her watch.

"It's been a tough day and it's getting late. I think I'm going to bed". Can you just show me where I can sleep?

"Sure, just go up the stairs. The first room is yours," Tom said. "Good night".

Amy said goodnight and walked up the stairs. The two officers looked at eachother.

"Looks like the Mc Quaids has gotten a sibling," Doug finally said.


	5. What's happened with Amy?

Chapter 5

**Okay****, this chapter is written in someones point of view. Sometimes it's in third pov and sometimes it's in first POV. ENJOY!**

Amys POV

I woke up in a untidy room with dark walls and a big window.

"Where am I"? Then I remembered everything. I dressed myself and went down to the kitchen. _No sight of the Mc Quaids, they're probably still asleep._I thought to myself. Hmm… it's 6 a clock. I think I have the time to make some pancakes for breakfast. And if we do get late to school then… well they are the Mc Quiad brothers after all. With that I started looking for the ingredients.

1 hour later¨

Tom woke up with a huge headache. Doug woke up feeling like he'd been hit by a car. They got out of their rooms before they remembered.

" Morning Doug." Tom said.

Doug just groaned. Seriously, don't talk to me right now. I feel awful!

"Yes, you've looked better", Tom agreed. But we still have to act like the Mcquaid brothers today.

Doug just groaned again. "Do we really have to". I just feel like lying on my bed and watch TV or something.

"Why don't you ask Fuller that"? Tom grinned. I can tell him if you do not want to. I'm sure that would make him on now, let's get down for breakfast. "_Sometimes_,Doug thought, _Tom could be so annoying"_ When they went down Amy said:

" Sit down, your pancakes are ready in 3 minutes." She went into the kitchen and came back again with a lot of pancakes

"Amy, we thought you were asleep." Tom said, as they started to eat.

"No, I woke up early and decided to make you pancakes to thank you for yesterday. If you hadn't arrived at the time you did I don't know what had happened.

" Ich I wnt for uss prents nt ick 'd ut." Doug said with food in his mouth. Tom looked disgusted.

"What did you say"? Amy asked.

Doug swallowed a chew and managed to say:

"If it weren't for us, your parents wouldn't have kicked you out."

"I think they would have anyway. We had a really big fight yesterday. Anyway we have to go to school now.

"We don't start until later." Doug said.

"Really?" "When do you start?"

"Whenever we want",Tom smiled." Because…

"**WE'RE THE MCQUIAD BROTHERS**!" They yelled and did their usual handshaking before they started to push eachother. Amy just laughed. See you later, she said and walked to school.

(At the school)

"Amy! " Amy turned around.

"Jamie,Hannah"!  
"Where have you been?" "We tried to call you yesterday", Jamie said.

"Well… it's a long story".

" Ok, well… we have history the first lesson, come on now." They went inside the classroom and sat at their desks.

"OK,class today we'll start with percent Amy groaned. The teacher, Ms Celinska looked at her. Some of the people around her looked at her as well.

"Miss Hamilton, could you please tell us how we can get 25% out of 1450? Write it on the whiteboard please."

Amy sighed but walked to the whiteboard.

" First we have to know what one % is. We divide 1450 with hundred so we can get one %. That's 14, 5. Then we multiply that with 25. And the answer is 362, 5. The conclusion is: 25% of 1450 is 362, 5.

Very good, Miss Hamilton. Ok you can continue with your books now.

The next lesson they had was Art. The teacher, Mrs. Barnaby was one of the few good teachers. " What will she think about the Mc Quaid brothers?" Think she gonna like them Hannah? Amy asked.

" I don't know, I mean they are so… mean. They've killed people and the younger one carries a gun all the time."

"_Not the person I know",_Amy thought. What do you think Jamie?

"I think that Mrs. Barnaby will kick their ass." She's so good with cocky replies." The Mc quaid brothers can't handle her.

" You're wrong, another student flinched in." The Mc Quaids are so mean. Even Mrs Barnaby can't handle them."

"What do you think Amy?" the other student, Michael, asked.

Amy looked surprised at Michael. _"Why does he care about what I think?"_

"I don't think that they are so mean. I mean, have they really killed people?"

Jamie, Hannah and Michael looked really surprised.

"Why do you think that?" They all asked. Amy hesitated. _Would it be wise if she told people what had happen the night before_? Then she made up her mind.

" I don't know, she finally said." Maybe it's just that I'm tired. Shell we go?" Without any answer she went inside the classroom. Michael, Jamie and Hannah stood there for a while, completely silent. Then, without a glance at the others they followed Amy in.

" Morning class!"

"Morning Mrs. Barnaby", the class answered and sat down. Amy looked around.

She had hoped that Tom and Doug would be at the lesson. "Where are they?" she mumbled".

"Now, I know that we have two new people in this class." "Where are they?"

The next thing you know the door was smashed against the wall.

**"HELLO!" "WE'RE THE MC QUAID BROTHERS"! HEH!**

The class looked at Mrs. Barnaby, wondering how she would react. She just smiled and said; "Now I have the answer for that question."

"OK, you can start with your work now, she added to the class."

The two brothers sat down in two empty desks backmost of the classroom.

After a while Mrs. Barnaby came to them.

"Hi, I'm your teacher, Mrs. Barnaby." " I know that you two are the new troublemakers. Don't start annything in her or you'll regret it ok? Right now we're working with fruit or paper in different ways so just do something with fruit and you'll be okay. OK? With that she went away.

"Hey Doug, why don't you get us some fruit? Tom asked. We already have the toilet paper, he grinned. "Okay" Doug said and ran out of the room.'

Doug's POV

I loved this cover! It felt awesome being one of the Mc Quaids again.

I was on my way to the cafeteria when I discovered that I needed some help.

"YOU"!, I shouted to a nerdy boy with glasses. He turned around and looked at me. "You," Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, he stuttered". "You're one of the Mc quaid brothers. Don't beat me please."

"Look, I need your help, and as a reward I'm not gonna beat ya. Okay, I said menacing.

"Sure,whatever you say man".

" I need you to go to the kitchen and take all the fruit you can bear. OK?

"I don't know, I'm on my way to a lesson". I looked at him and grabbed his shirt.

"Okay,Okay I'll do it."

"Good." We went to the cafeteria and he went through the door that said "Staff only". Then I started talking to the luchlady.

**"HELLO"** I said." She turned around. Immediately she looked really angry.

"What are you doing here Mc Quiad? She muttered. "Yesterday it took us 2 hours cleaning up after your food-fight with your brother. So... what are you doing here today?

"Actually, I came to apologize, I said. From the way she looked at me I knew that she didn't believe me. You see, my brother and I have a tradition.

"Oh really? And what is that tradition Mc Quaid?

"That we start a food-fight in every new school we start at. "We're getting really good at it too, I continued, hoping that she wouldn't see the nerd behind her. Then I saw that he was finished.

"Was it something you wanted?

"I just wanted to apologize. Bye" I started walking away. Just before I walked out the door I shouted:

"One more thing.":  
" THE MC QUAID BROTHERS DON'T APOLOGIZE!"

With that I left the cafeteria.

When Doug returned he was loaded with fruit and he had some nerdy kid carrying fruit as well. The class kept the teracher busy so she wouldn't turn around and see what the Mc Quaids were doing.

"Mrs Barnaby. We're done!"

Mrs Barnaby turned around a saw a pile of fruit. At the top was a pineapple. She took another look at the project and began to laugh. What she'd missed was that Tom was surrounded by the fruit, wrapped up in toilet paper. On top of his head was the pineapple. The only thing you could see of Tom was his eyes,

Mrs. Barnaby began to laugh.

"Now that's original!" "But what are you gonna do with all the fruit?"

"You'll see".

"Okay, class dismissed". The Mc Quaid's were last to exit the classroom.

"Mc Quaids, can you come here please? Doug and Tom looked at eachother as they walked towards the teacher.

"Tom, what are you doing here"?

"I go to this school"

"No, Tom you're not. You've already graduated from high school." Tom was quiet. "I knew you would recognize me," he finally said.

"Hang on! Who is this?

"Doug, let me present Jessica Collins. She's a cop. We worked together before the jump street program".

"Nice too meet you Ms Collins. Or is it Mrs.?

Jessica laughed. "No, it's Ms." "So what are you doing here?"

"Have you heard anything about the murders?"

"Yes, I have. That's why my boss sent me here. I've been here since last week." Tom and Doug looked at each other.

"Wasn't the first murder 3 days ago?

"No, it wasn't." I guess that's why you are here too?"

"Yeah, we were brought in to investigate the whole thing." "And since this case has to do with drugs we came in as the Mc Quaids". Doug said.

Jessica laughed again.

" I have to admit, I got very surprised when I saw that Tom was one of the dangerous Mc Quaids. When he was my partner he was a real fan of following the orders. I guess that's changed. Huh Tom?

"Yeah I guess so."

"One more question." Did Tom ever break your nose?" Tom looked angrily at Doug.

Jessica laughed again. " Yeah, a bunch of times".

"Well we gotta go to lunch now; we don't want this lunch to be boring now do we? Doug said.

" What in earth are you gonna use the fruit for?" Jessica asked. Tom and Doug answered at the same time.

"Food- fight." They left.

At the cafeteria.

Tom and Doug stood on a table.

"OK listen up now." " We have a lot of fruit that we do not need so we thought we're gonna start a food fight. Okay? So here's what we gonna do." Doug said

"You'll be divided into four teams. So quickly take a fruit and then stand in one corner. If you get an apple you stand in that corner, if you get an orange you'll stand in that corner, if you get a banana you stand in that corner and those of you who gets any other fruit such as pear, grapes or pineapples you stand in that corner." Tom continued and pointed out the corners..

"And if you do not want to participate", some one asked. To everybody's surprise Amy answered.

"Then you just have to stand in the middle and the others create a circle and throw all their fruit at you", she said and smiled.

"That's an excellent suggestion, Tom said. Okay, is it anybody here who does not wants to participate?

No one answered.

"Okay then grab a fruit and begin to throw "

5 minutes later the war was on at full speed. The nerds who didn't want to participate were totally covered in fruit as anybody else.

Then the principal arrived.

"ENOUGH!"

"Oh come on,"Tom said. "Yeah we were just getting started, Doug agreed"

" Mc quaids and Miss Hamilton in my office NOW!

10 minutes later.

Well… Was it you or was it not you who started the fooddfight?

"As we told you before sir, we were participating. It might have been us who started it. But what my brother and I can't understand is what Miss Hamilton is doing here." Doug said.

"Miss Hamilton is here because she's become a part of your gang."

"She has not!" The two officers said.

"So you're telling that she was not the one who started it?

"That would be correct"

"OK, but I will have to call your parents about this Miss Hamilton."

"Yes sir."

"And for you two Mc Quaids, you two are suspended for the rest of the day starting from the lesson after next one is that clear?"

"Yes."

"You may go"

Amy, Doug and Tom left the office.

"Thanks guys". Amy said.

"Thank you for the brilliant idea with the circle, they answered.

" Eh, is it ok if I talk with my friends about this? I mean that I'm sleeping at your house?"

Tom and Doug glanced at each other. "Eh, if they just promise not to tell anyone else.

"They won't"

"Now we only have a lesson with our mentor and then you can go home.

When they got to the classroom the lesson had already begun. Doug kicked the door open.

**"HELLO!"**

"Sit down Mc quaids! You too Miss Hamilton". "Now, like I said before I was interrupted I would like to know which Mc Quaid it was that hacked the school's system yesterday at 4." The whole class held their breath.

"We didn't do that".

"Are you trying to make me believe that you are innocent Mc Quaids?"

"Actually, we did not do that."

"Sir?"

"Yes Miss Hamilton what is it?"

"They didn't do it! You have no proof**! **She rose from her seat**. "JUST BECAUSE THEY LIKE TO HAVE FUN EVERY TEACHER BLAMES THEM FOR EVERYTHING!" **She ran out of the classroom and smashed the door after her. The Mc Quiad brothers followed her out." Then the teacher left the classroom to report to the principal.

The whole class just stared.

"What has happened with Amy?" Hannah asked the question that everyone was wondering.

"I don't know, Jamie answered. She's been strange all day."

" You know, she muttered something like: Where are they, a girl said."

" Well… what we do know is that the whole school is different since the Mc Quaids got here." Michael said.

"Amen to that,". Another boy said. The rest of the class agreed as well.


	6. The Club

**I could not publish this chapter without thanking crokettsgirl for her beautiful reviews! THANK YOU! I got so happy for your reviews so once again thanks!**

**Please review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_It'__s not __fair__. __Why__does everybody think that they did it? Just because they like to have fun!"_

"Amy? Are you ok?" Amy looked up and saw Tom looking at her. She tried to wipe away the tears.

"Yes, I think so, the past 24 hours has been quite hard." "I'm sorry that I'm being silly." Tom sat down next to her.

"For crying?" I understand you. You stood up for us, thank you.

"I just don't think it's fair that everyone blames you and Doug for everything that happened since you got here. I mean you've been here for 3 days and the teachers hate you except for Mrs. Barnaby of course."

"Amy, it's no big deal for us. We've always been hated by the teachers", ah here comes Doug.

"Amy, are you ok? Doug asked."

"Yes, I'm fine but I think that we should go home."

"Tom and I have one more lesson. We'll see you back home ok?

"Ok." She walked away, not caring about all the students who stared at her and not noticing that the Mc Quaids changed a look.

Later at the chapel

"Captain, it's getting tough to be the Mc Quaids all the time." Tom complained.

"Can't we just", Doug started

"NO"! You cannot tell her that you are police officers, not yet alright?

"Yes sir."

"What you can do is to tell her that you're looking for the murderer of own reasons, If she asks what the reasons are you tell her that she cannot know. Ok?"

"But what if she wants to hangout with all of us?"

"I've found a club that looks ok for that. Take a look. It looks like a club where the Mc Quaids would hang out after school doesn't it?" And the owner is ok with it."

"Nice captain, ok off we go then", Doug said." He began to leave the office but Tom stopped him.

"Captain, we were in a class with a "Mrs. Barnaby". Tom said.

"Yeah?"

" And that teacher.. well…"

"What?"

"She's a cop. Her real name is Jessica Collins."

"Did she recognize you?  
"Yes, she did but she didn't say anything until the lesson was over."

"Will this cause a problem?"

"No sir"

"Good, and by the way, you do not need to report in every day since it's going to be difficult when you're on this case."

"OK bye captain."

"Tom, Doug", Hoffs said. "What do you say? Can't we hang out with Amy tonight?"

"Sure that would a good idea." "Then you get to know her better"

"I call her right now!"

Doug POV

"Hey Doug, how long has this been going on?"

"What"?

"This thing between Hanson and Amy"?

"Oh, since first day, you know Hanson, he likes those schoolgirls." I wonder if he's tried any other type. Maybe I will set him up with someone."

"Penhall, you are unbelievable!" Hoffs said.

"What"?

"Just because you judge a girl by her style doesn't mean that other boys do the same thing! And NO you WILL NOT set him up. Remember what happened last time when you tried to set him up with Becky?"

"Ok". Hey, there's Hanson, I said hoping changing the subject so Hoffs could focus on something else. It worked.

"Hanson?"

"I said that we would come pick her up in 15 minutes. You need to change some

clothes if you want to come with us Hoffs."

"Why, Hoffs asked."

"Because you're wearing a police uniform, I said.

"Oh, ok I go change."

"What's up guys? Ioki said. I hadn't noticed that he was here.

"Nothing, we're visiting a bar with Amy, want to join us?

"Sure, why not?

"Can I come too? Blowfish asked."

"Sure anyone else who wants to come I shouted, we could bring the whole force when we're still on it. There was some muffled laughter's as answers.

"Wow, Hoffs you look really hot!" She was wearing a red leatherjacket (link in my profile) and a short beige skirt. I noticed happily that she was blushing.

"Well I have to look like I'm in the McQuaids gang don't I?

"Honestly Hoffs you look really hot!

"Thank you, she said and smiled. When are we leaving?"

"Now, Hanson said coming down the stairs with Amy behind him.

"NOW! No way, it's only 6:00 pm. Nope, she said popping the p. We're leaving in 2 hours. Come on Amy you and I have to leave".

She ran outside with a confused Amy.

"Girls" I said and shook my head."

Amy's POV

"Where are we going?"

"I just have to ask you if you have anything that doesn't say "Nice schoolgirl"?

"Eh… No, I admitted. My mom throws away all the clothes that she thinks is to "slutty".

""Then we're going to the mall,".

"I don't have any money."

"Relax; I've got enough so it covers the both of us."

"But you don't need any."

"Exactly, come on now." She dragged me with her to the most fanciest shop in the mall.

1 hour later.

"We're almost done now!" Hoffs said.

I looked at my new dress (AN: link in my profile). It looked awesome! Hoffs and I had been through 3 stores trying to find the right one. We've also bought a pair of high heeled wine colored shoes that really matched.

¨We gonna get you a new haircut."

"OK." When we were finished my hair wasn't just brown anymore. It was a type of brown that almost looked red and it was shorter. Now, it reached 5 centimeters over my shoulder blades. With the right makeup I must admit I looked quite good.

"Amy, you look amazing. Tom will not be able to stop looking at you."

Suddenly I felt nervous. "Why do you talk about Tom? I don't know him that well".

"No, Hoffs agreed but you like him don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Amy, just admit it. I've seen the way you look at him."

"Ok, I admitted. I like him very much. But I can't like him! He's killed people for crying out loud!

"You still like him." Come on now." I gave up and followed her out to the parking lot. There was a blue mustang and a black camaro waiting for us.

"The camaro is ours, Hoffs said.

"And the mustang? Who does it belong to?" I asked.

"Tom", she said simply.

"Nice" I said. We drove off in a speed that my father would have called "Only for criminals and lunatics."

We got to the club. Doug opened the doors for us. Then I saw Tom. He was wearing a black leather jacket which was quite unlike the usually jacket. (Link in my profile). Also hie did not have the bandana. For the first time Amy could see his hair.

"Amy! You look… amazing!" "Could I escort you into the club? Tom said

"Am I in the presence of a gentleman?

"Only when there's a lady nearby". I blushed and hoped that he wouldn't notice.

3: d POV

Amy, Hanson, Hoffs, Penhall, Ioki and Blowfish entered the club. It had red, blue and yellow lamps flashing and a stage. It was crowded.

A lot of people watched when the gang was entering.  
"HELLO", Tom and Doug shouted. A bunch of people answered: The Mc Quaid brothers and some of them left.

"Do you go here often", Amy asked.

"Yeah, when we've got nothing to do, Tom said."

"Hey beautiful, why don't you skip the boy and move on to some one more mature, a voice behind Tom said.

"No, I think I'm gonna stick to this one", Amy answered.

"Oh, come on now". Tom turned around. Immediately the man recognized him.  
"Damn you're one of the Mc Quaids, Sorry man I did not know she was taken, he stuttered and back off. Tom just grinned.

"You don't wanna mess with the Mc Quaids, he said. Doug came towards them together with Ioki,Blowfish and Hoffs.

"Hi, Amy looking good. Doug said. And so do you, Hoffs.

"You really know how to make a girl happy don't you Mc Quaid, Hoffs said and rolled her eyes. "Amy, wanna take a drink at the bar, Doug asked.

"Sorry man, that girl is Mc Quaid's. If she wouldn't be I would be making out with her already". It was the man from before. He now stood in a corner obviously hoping that Tom would leave Amy. This time it was Doug who turned around and once again the man recognized him.

"Are both of the Mc Quaids here?"

"Yes, Ioki said, the whole gang is here. I suggest that you leave now."

The man left the area completely and so did a couple of guys who'd obviously wanted Amy and Hoffs for themselves.

"Damn, why does the Mc Quaids have all the good looking girls", he muttered. Doug, Amy, Hoffs and Blowfish settled down at the bar.

"Evening, Mc Quaid, Oh the whole gang is here". "And a new member too, what can I get for you?" The bartender said.

"For us just the usual", Blowfish said.

"And I take a cider, Amy said."

"Certainly, it's on the house."

Meanwhile.

"Hanson, I need help with a case. Ioki said

"Ok what do you need help with?

"Well... It's a case in Grisby high school.

"Grisby?" Tom said sharply. "The school for boys with a heavy criminal record"? " What is the case about?"

"Drugs." Lately the kids in the school have gotten drugs from someone and the suspect is a teacher. And I'm supposed to be this good guy with bad friends. So I need…

"You need the Mc Quaid brothers", Tom ascertained.

"Yes I do, so can you and Doug help me?"

"

I don't know, I mean we're already on a difficult case."

"Please, I really need your help. It's only for one day."

"What is it you want us to do"?

"Look I've talked to the teacher and said that I have some friends who really want some drugs and asked him if he knows where to get some. And he told me that if my friends wanted the drugs they had to come.

"Ok, let me just talk to Doug. Hey Doug, come here for a sec".

"What is it?" Doug asked when he arrived.

Tom and Harry explained the whole thing to him.  
"Can you please do it?"  
"Sure, Doug said but you owe us one."

"Sure", Ioki agreed. "Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Yeah", I suppose we can. Doug said.

"Good, now I need a beer", Tom said and went to the bar. Doug and ioki followed him.

" Hi guys," Tom said.

"Hi, Judy, and Amy said."

"Give me a beer". Tom said.

"Sure thing Mc Quaid", the bartender answered.

"Where's Blowfish?"

"He went away a couple of hours ago". Judy said

"Maybe we should be getting home? It's getting late". Amy said. (looks at her watch "It's half past eleven".

"Yeah, maybe we should get home".

"We could sleep in the gang room, Hanson suggested, looking at Penhall, Hoffs and Ioki with a look in his eyes,saying "accept or else".

"Sure, let's do that", Hoffs quickly agreed. She quickly texted Fuller: _**all of us are sleeping at the office, what to do about the desks?**_ She sent it and almost immediately got a reply: _**That's okay; the desks will be gone by the time you'll be there.**_

They left the club. When they were half way to the office they walked by the school. Hoff's got a message from Fuller: _** Need more time.**_

Hey guys isn't this your school? She asked Doug.

"Yeah suppose so why"? Hoff's showed the message from Doug secretly. "I've always wanted to see the school at night" Hoffs said. Doug agreed but Ioki and Hanson watched curiously at Hoffs. However they soon understood and agreed,

"Wanna see the school at night Amy?" Doug asked.

"Eh, I don't know it's a little bit creepy, but OK she finally said."

They entered the main hall when Amy started to scream really loud. The others who were a little behind ran to her. Then they just stopped and stared.

On the floor was a corpse with a bullet between his eyes.

* * *

**Ooh, a new dead person.**

**And some romance**

**I'm gonna write the next cahpter rally soon!You know you want to press that button...**

**Pressit press it NOW! :D**


	7. A Date?

**Okay,I really enjoy writing this story! ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

Amy looked closer at the body.

"I know him! I didn't thought that he still went to the school."

Tom, Doug, Hoffs and Ioki looked at her.

"His name is Wade. He hasn't been to school for over a month so I thought he'd stopped. We gotta call the police."

"I've already done that", Ioki said. Then some police officers arrived. One of them was Dunnigan.

"Tommy, what are you doing here"? One of the police men asked. Tom walked towards Dunnigan and the police officers. "Dunnigan, we have to leave now. If want you can question us later",he said with a low voice so Amy wouldn't hear him.

"Have you forgotten that he's in the Jump street program your idiot? He's on a case." The police man looked guilty.

"Oops,sorry". Then Ioki came to them.

"Eh… Mc Quaid, have you forget the favor I asked you about earlier today? This might be the perfect time".

"No,Tom said, it isn't. We probably have to wait until more people can see that we're getting arrested.

"Hey Dunnigan maybe you can help a little?" Tom asked.

"Sure, with what?"

"Well… Ioki started, they have to get arrested and then the teacher has to be arrested too."

"Sure", Dunnigan said. I'll fix that and the money to buy the drugs. By the way Tom"?

"Yes"

"Have you cracked up any more noses"?

"Hahaha VERY funny" Tom said.

(Dunnigan and the other cops leaves taking the body with them_.)_

"Oh,well… we probably gotta go", Doug said

"Yeah, let's leave this place", Tom agreed.

They left the school and walked home.

"What time is it?" Amy asked.

"Almost four."

"And the school starts in 4 hours." Amy groaned.

"You can skip the school for one day you know. That's what we're gonna do". Doug said.

"No, I can't skip school", but I will skip the first lesson. It's only 30 minutes. I have to go home. I can't come to school in this dress can I"? Amy said laughing.

Then she turned around.

"Bye the way, thanks for tonight it was really fun!"

"Bye, see ya at math."

At the chapel.

"How's your cases guys?" Fuller asked. They were all sitting at Fuller's office,

"Good, Ioki said. With a little help from Tom and Doug I'll be finished with the case tomorrow.

"Good, make sure that you give him the money at a restaurant or something." "Hoffs how's it going for you?"

"With the Cartman case? It's done."

"Good, cause you will maybe join the Mc Quaid brothers.

Penhall, Hoffs and Hanson looked at each other.

"Eh... I'm not sure that's a good idea captain, Tom said. Amy will recognize Hoffs.

"And who said that she wasn't supposed to recognize her Hanson".

"It's not a good idea. Amy will maybe blow our cover and then blow our case!" Tom said angrily.

"Tom if you have a problem with Amy living at your place then perhaps she should move out. But Hoffs will be working with you whether you like it or not. Is that clear"!

"With all due respect sir, it's just a little unusual for us to work with another when we are the Mc Quaids, Doug said.

"I know, but you have tor try it. OK?" And if it would be any easier for you, you're in a lower grade then Penhall and Hanson so you will not have any classes together okay?

"Ok captain".

"Then off to school!"

The whole unit quickly disappeared to their schools.

Amy had had a quiet morning since leaving the MC Quaids. First she'd gotten home to fix her hair and new clothes. When she walked through the corridor to Mr. Brown's lesson she a lot of people heard people whisper:

"Who is that?" "Is there another new student?" "I hope she is single". Her classmates saw her. She was wearing a blue leather jacket and a short blue skirt. Her hair was a . "_There's something wrong" _she thought while pretending to listen to Mr. Brown as went on and on about how important history is.

"Hey,Jamie, don't you feel like there's something missing", she said to Jamie who sat next to her.

"Nope, the Mc Quaids are not here, no one is messing with Mr. Brown's lesson today and everything has gone back to normal".

"_Not for me it hasn't",_ Amy thought, and then she realized what the problem was. It was simply boring and like Jamie said, no one is messing with Mr. Brown. The next thing she knew she stood up. Mr. Brown looked surprised at her.

"Sit down Miss. Hamilton the lesson is not finished yet.

"Actually sir I have an important question."

"Is the question in any how related to my subject?"

"Yes sir,it is."

"Ok, fine then ask me the question."

"Why do you always have to talk about how great history is? To be honest, I think we've heard it about thousand times before and frankly sir, I think my ears will crack if I hear it again." The class fell into silence as Mr. Brown just stood and stared at Amy. Then there were applauses and whistles coming somewhere from the room. The student's tried to found the source and it was not long until they found it.

"Mc Quaids, when did you get here", Mr. Brown asked.

"Right about time to hear Amy hold her speech and I have to admit it was not bad", Doug said. "But she has to work at it a little bit more. The perfect insult- in-a-good- way tone isn't there yet.

"What do you think then Mc Quaid"?

"I think that, Doug started." Mr. Brown was irritated.

"No,not you the other Mc Quaid."

"I think that my brother and I should start a class in which we will teach our fellow classmates how to insult someone properly so that they have the right tone. Of course we'll be having Miss. Hamilton here as an assistant 'cause it looks like she's starting to get the grip how to do it, Tom said and grinned at Amy.

"Miss Hamilton did you mean to insult someone with that comment?"

"If you just want to say your opinion on a lesson or if you're simply just bored then…" Amy thought for a second before she continued. "Yes, I did mean to offend someone and I think that by someone I mean you sir." She said and smiled.

The bell rang.

"Mc Quaids and Miss Hamilton, a word please, Mr. Brown said as the others started leaving the classroom.

Mr. Brown closed the door.

"I have two things to say. Number one: You weren't here during your detention yesterday. You've been to this school for 3 days now and you've only been here for 1 detention. And that detention you wrote an essay with the words the "Mc Quaids are never here on time" written 150 times. And on the other "The Mc Quaids are always late". Your essay Miss Hamilton was excellent by the way. I wonder: Where were you yesterday?

"Eh you see, we were busy."

"Oh yeah, with what?"

"Eh... we were busy with teaching a friend of ours to have fun!", Doug said and glanced at Amy.

"And… did you succeed Mc Quaids"

"Well we leave it to her. So what do you say Amy did we succeed? Tom asked.

"Yes, I don't know what I was doing before but one thing is sure: I was not having fun!"

"See sir we succeeded and I think that is way better than a detention. We have to leave." Tom, Doug and Amy walked out.

"Amy, could you stay a while longer please?" Amy turned around.

"What is it sir?"

"Are you alright?"

"Well yes sir, I'm fine".

"I'm not sure but something's different about you since the day before yesterday." "I'm a little bit worried."

"About your company. You seem to hanging around with the Mc Quaids a lot lately. Are you sure that you want to be with them?"

"Sir, I wouldn't hang with them if I didn't want to. They teach me to have fun"

"Okay, just go. But be careful."

Amy sighed.

"Eh… sir by the way, what happened with the murders? Shouldn't it be a police investigation?

"If you do not want anything to happen with you, I suggest that you keep your mouth SHUT! Mr. Brown said. Now if you excuse me I have another lesson, so move out of my way he said and literally pushed Amy out of the classroom making her fall right down to the floor next to the Mc Quaids who had been waiting outside.

"Are you OK?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.

"After school can you come to our place? Tom asked

"You mean home?

"Nah, I meant the other place." Tom said while Doug gave him an angry look.

"Yeah, I can go through math."

"Okay, see you there. We don't want the Mc Quaids to be on time do we? Tom grinned."

"Sure, Amy laughed."

"What in hell was that Hanson"!

"I asked her to go to the office, so what?"

"The whole unit is going to be there and our cover will be blown."

"No, the day when Amy was hanging with us at the office Fuller said to the cops that they would be working downtown for a while so that we could have the station alone for a while so the only people who are there by now is Fuller and Blowfish and maybe Hoffs.

"Oh, I see now let's go to class."

"Are you actually excited to have math Doug, Tom said laughing."

"Anything to mess up a lesson", Doug replied.

They walked to the classroom where Ms. Celinska was already quite mad. Doug smashed the door open. Ms. Celinska who was a new teacher for the Mc Quaids looked at them from head to toe before she snarled and said:

"There was no need for smashing the door like that, Why did you do it?"

The class knew what would come. And they were right.

Because, Doug and Tom answered: **WE'RE THE MC QUAID BROTHERS! Heh!**

Ms. Celinska did not look happy at all. In the school she was the teacher that everyone hated because she was angry all the time. This time was no different.

"Why are you here Mc Quaids?"

"We've heard that you're angry all the time and that the lessons are boring because of it so we thought that we should do it a little more fun.

Suddenly Tom hugged Ms. Celinska while the whole class was staring. "If you don't let me go at once you'll have detention for a month.

"Okay; I was just trying to be polite", Tom said. The Mc Quaid went to their seats as Ms. Celinska started writing on the whiteboard. Giggles and quiet laughters filled the room. There was a note on Ms Celinska's back saying: I'm the worst teacher ever.

"What are you all laughing about?" Ms. Celinska said angrily.

"Well there's a… one of the nerds started but the whole class started talking.

"QUIET!" Now, I have written some things on the whiteboard so could you please solve them?

James Barnaby's salary is 50 pounds/ hour. Then his salary is raised with 4 percent. What is his raise now?

Then he gets a raise with 8 percent. What's his raise now?

James has to write 50 pages. How many has he written when he's written 25 percent?

When the two functions were solved Tom went up and solved the third problem.

The class laughed again. As an answer Tom had written: James died of a heart attack before he had written any of the pages.

"Is that the answer," Ms. Celinska asked.

"I don't know,I don't have the key but I think that we have to arrange a funeral for James."

Then the bell rang.

"Oh poor James looks like we have to wait with his funeral",Doug said. The class left. Amy started going behind the Mc Quaids when she heard someone calling her name.

"Amy", Jamie said. "Wait for us!" Jamie and Hannah walked towards

"Amy, what are you doing after school?" "Wanna do something?" Hannah asked.

"Eh sure why not"

"There's a good movie in the cinemas at 5. It's called Cry Baby". Jamie added

"Ok, that'll be fun". Come on now we have to go to biology.

"I thought you hated biology."

"I do, Amy admitted, but Mr. Parson is sick so we have a substitute. " I can't wait to see what's going to happen when the Mc Quaids meets a substitute.

"They are so annoying, why do they have to ruin every lesson, Jamie complained."

"**BECAUSE WE'RE THE MC QUAID BROTHERS"****, **Jamie and Hannah turned around. Behind them stood the Mc Quaids.

"How long have you been standing here? Hannah asked annoyed.

"Long enough to know that we have a substitute at the Biology, that's going to be awesome!"

"Let's go to the class Amy, Hannah and Jamie said.

"Eh go ahead; I have to get my books."

"You have them in your backpack."

"Nope, Amy said that's my math books."

"Okeeeeeeeeeeeey… Hannah said." "Eh… We'll se you at Biology. Jamie and Hannah walked away.

Hannah POV

"Nope, Amy said that's my math books."

"Okeeeeeeeeeeeey… I. said." "Eh… We'll se you at Biology.

" Is she avoiding us"? I asked when we walked away from Amy and the Mc Quaids.

"I don't know, she's so different." Jamie answered. " being rude to teachers, cocky, getting detentions that's not the Amy we know.

We didn't say anything else entering the classroom while Amy still stood and talking to the Mc Quaids.

Amy POV

"Amy, it's a concert tomorrow at eight. Come with us ", Tom said.

"Yeah sounds like really fun, what band is it?"

"It's a band called Darkglow, they are quite famous have you of them," Doug asked.

"Yeah, of course I have, Walking disaster and Fat lip, that's their songs right?

"Yep that's them; they're playing at the club where we were yesterday." Tom said.

"Sounds awesome."

"Nice we'll meet you there", Doug said. He began walking away while Tom was still standing there.

"Eh Amy… I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me".

Amy blushed. She never knew that Tom was interested.

"Of course"!

"How's Friday?"

"Friday works," Amy said. "But we've got to go to class now"

"Yeah let's go", Tom agreed.

* * *

**Check out WEST MEMPHIS THREE! IT'S REALLY STRANGE!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Drape!

**Disclaimer: These characters belongs to Patrick Hasburgh and Stephen Cannell (RIP). Even though I wish I owned the whole gang I don't. **

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**Outside the door Doug waited for them.

"What took you so long?" He asked

"Whatever, hey Amy, can you help us with a prank to the substitute? Tom asked.

"_Should I really help them",_ Amy thought. Then she smiled.

"OK I help you. What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep the substitute busy while we're doing our prank."

In the classroom.

The substitute stood in the classroom. She looked like she could die at any time. On the whiteboard she had written the instructions for the day with her name, Mrs. Gantworth, below it.

"Is Jamie Matthews here?"

"Yes" Jamie raised her hand.

"Where are the Mc Quaids?" Michael whispered.

"I don't know, but I hope that they won't come, Jamie answered. Kim, who was one of the boys who listened to heavy metal, heard her.

"Too late for that I'm afraid", he said and nodded at the glass door where the Mc Quaids were standing. Then the door was smashed against the wall.

"Do they know any other way to open the door", Jamie muttered.

"Doesn't look like it", Hannah, who sat next to her, answered.

"**WE'RE THE MC QUAID BROTHERS HEH!" **They did their usual greeting.

"Look who's behind them", Kim mumbled.

"Amy?" Jamie said.

"You know what?" "I don't think that I'm surprised any longer", Hannah said.

"No neither am I but I can't understand why she's hanging with them. Maybe we should ask her about it? She is our friend after all."

"Yeah, maybe", Jamie agreed.

The substitute looked at the Mc Quaids.

"Please take your seats, Mc Quaids and you too eh… I didn't get your name? She added to Amy. Mc Quaids took the seats backmost of the classroom.

"Hamilton."

"Ms Hamilton, please take a seat." Doug made a gesture to Amy who immediately caught it.

"No, I don't think I want too".

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think I want too", Amy said and started walking to the window as the Mc Quiads went up behind the substitute and walked up to the whiteboard. There, they erased everything that she'd written except her signature.

"Why don't you want to do that?"

"Because I want to know what we're gonna do today first."

"Well, there are some instructions written on the whiteboard."

"I want to here you say what we're gonna do. Can't you do that for me?

"Okay we're gonna read about how to dissect a frog."

"So we're not actually gonna do it?"

"No"

"Good 'cause I think that it's wrong to dissect a frog just because some substitute don't know what we're doing right now, Amy said and looked at Doug and Tom who did a gesture to her and went back to their seats.

"Shouldn't you take attendance", Amy asked.

"Are you done yet?" the substitute asked.

Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not?"

"Is James here?"

"Yes", a boy with light hair and sunglasses said. Then he left the classroom.

When Mrs Gantworth got to the Mc Quaids nearly all the students had Gantworth did not understand why and the nerds, who did understand why, had gotten death glares from the MC Quaids, making them too scared to tell.

"Doug Mc Quaid?"

"**YEP"**

"Tom McQuaid?"

"**Huh?"**

The two brothers got up from their seats and left the classroom.

"Every time I've called a students name he or she leaves the classroom and now I'd like to know why", Mrs. Gantworth said to the Mc Quaids as they were leaving.

"Just read the instructions", Tom said laughing."

Mrs. Gantworth read the instructions.

When I've called your name, go and get your book. You don't need to come back after that.

_/Mrs. Gantworth_

"I didn't write that… Mrs. Gantworth began but stopped when she saw that her signature and her handwriting looked exactly the same.

The only people left in the classroom were the nerds.

"Hey Amy, why don't you eat with us today?" Doug asked.

"As long as you don't start another food fight then I'm in." Amy said laughing.

"No, actually we were thinking of going to a pizzeria to have lunch."

"Okay".

Amy, Doug and Tom left the school, not caring about all the persons who stared at them.

Jamie, Hannah and Michael sat at a large table, having their lunch. Normally Amy would eat with them but today they couldn't find her,

"May we sit here", a girl asked. Jamie looked up. It was Katie, who was a really nice girl. Katie stood there with, Sarah, Simon, Jessica and Paul. They were all in the same class as Jamie, Hannah, Amy and Michael

"Yeah of course" Hannah replied. After 10 minutes Sarah suddenly said:

"Sorry but I just want to know: What's happened with Amy?"

"We don't know, we've asked ourselves the same thing." Jamie replied.

"She's so… different these days." Katie said.

"Yeah and she's got a new style." Paul said

"And a new attitude" Hannah said.

As time passed by more and more people joined the table and discussed it.

They all got to the same conclusion: Amy hadn't got new things. It was a new Amy.

"Just look at her hair", a girl said. "It's nice and all but it's not Amy". Her friend continued.

"Everything with Amy is new."

Suddenly someone began to sing

_(**Problem like Maria) **_

"_She used to be the teacher's girl_

_Now new type of clothes she wears._

_She's changed so much these past three days_

_And look at her new hair. _ Katie sang.

_And now she's cool and cocky_

_And hangs with the Mc Quaids, _

_She'__s even messing with all the teachers. _A nerd sang

_She's often late to lessons_

_But__ her penitence is real. _Michael sang

_She's always late for everything_

_And she's got a new appeal. _Sarah sang,

Then, the whole group except Jamie and Hannah sang;

_We hate to have to say it_

_But we very firmly feel _

_Amy's __new look is not in a good way._

_We'd __ like to say a word in her behalf_

_Amy is still our friend _ Jamie and Hannah sang.

The whole group sang:

_What in earth has happened to our Amy__?_

_How do you ask her if it's really her?_

_How can you describe the new girl Amy? _Then, the class sang quite different.

_A really strange girl, a really hot girl a punk._

Jamie and Hannah looked at each other. Apparently there were different thoughts about Amy.

_Many of things you know you like to ask her_

_Many of things she ought to understand_

_But how do we make her see_

_That we ask her who is she_

_Is it Amy or another girl?_

_Oh, what in earth has happened to our Amy?_

_We're really, really wishing that we knew._

_When I'm with her I'm confused  
Out of focus and bemused  
And I never know exactly where I am  
Unpredictable as weather  
She's as flighty as a feather  
She's a hot babe ! She's a bad girl! She's a friend!_

_She'd out pester any pest  
Drive a hornet from its nest  
__she could throw a whirling dervish out of whirl  
she's not gentle! She is wild!  
She's now a riddle! She's a child!  
She's so cool! She's a problem!  
She's our friend!_

_What in earth has happened to our Amy?_

_How do you ask her if it's really her?_

_How can you describe the new__ girl Amy?_

_A really strange girl, a really hot girl a punk._

_Many of things you know you like to ask her_

_Many of things she ought to understand_

_But how do we make her see_

_That we ask her who is she_

_Is it Amy or another girl?_

_Oh, what in earth has happened to our Amy?_

_We're really, really wishing that we knew._

"OMG"! Hannah suddenly said.

"What"? Several people asked her.

Instead if an answer Hannah just pointed to the door. Outside the door was Amy.

"Has she heard the whole thing," someone asked.

There was no need for an answer. The look on Amy's face said enough.

Amy POV

"So Amy, are you ready for the concert tomorrow night? Doug asked as he swallowed a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, of course I am. You know what I've noticed? I've noticed that more people are afraid of you Doug then they are afraid of Tom"

"And yet Tom's the one who's killed people", Doug replied

"Is it true, have you really killed people?

"Yup", Tom answered and swallowed a slice of pizza.

"So it isn't just a rumour? Doesn't it get boring to not have any friends? I mean, the teachers hate you and the student's area afraid of you. Must be pretty lonely."

"Nope, it's not a rumour and nope, it's not lonely", Tom said. "We have friends outside the school and for the first time the Mc Quaid brothers have a friend in the school, he grinned towards Amy.

"Me?" _Wow, he actually thinks I'm a friend. _"I'm not so fun to be with, I", Amy said. "Actually, I'm pretty boring."

"No, you're not so boring. I think you are a really interesting person", Tom said, making Amy blush.

Amy just stared like a fool at Tom. "_He's so cute"._

"Eh… I have to go to the music lesson," she finally managed to say. "I'll see you at the place later okay?"

"Yeah sure, Doug and Tom said,

Inside the school I just sighed. There were so many people just staring at me. I started running towards the music room. I was just about to open the door when I heard a song.

"_She used to be the teacher's girl_

_Now new type of clothes she wears__. _

_She's changed so much these past three days_

_And look at her new hair. _

_And now she's cool and cocky_

_And hangs with the Mc Quaids, _

_She's even messing with all the teachers._

_She's often late to lessons_

_But her penitence is real. _

_She's always late for everything_

_And she's got a new appeal. _

_We hate to have to say it_

_But we very firmly feel _

_Amy's new look is not in a good way._

_We'd like to say a word in her behalf_

_Amy is still our friend _

_What in earth has happened to our Amy?_

_How do you ask her if it's really her?_

_How can you describe the new girl Amy? _

_A really strange girl, a really hot girl a punk._

I stopped listening.

_I haven't changed that much, have I?_ I thought.

_Sure, I wear different clothes but that tidy girl isn't me. I'm not the same girl now but I'm not that different either._

I listened to the end of the song.

_Oh, what in earth has happened to our Amy?_

_We're really, really wishing that we knew._

Then Hannah noticed me. I could tell that she knew that I had listened.

I opened the door and with a really chilly voice I said:

" So you want to know what's happened to me do you? Well… that's NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" I yelled the last part and then ran towards the room which Mc Quaids call's their place.

Tom POV

I sat in the room outside Fuller's office, just reading a magazine and enjoying the silence. Fuller was not here and neither was Blowfish. Judy and Ioki were busy working with the cases and Doug was at the pizzeria. "Ahhh, completely alone," I said happily. Then I heard the door open and someone rushing down the stairs. I knew it wasn't Penhall he was always loud. "Hello", I shouted. Instead if an answer, all I heard was sobs. Then Amy came in the room. She looked shocked when she saw me.

"Tom, sorry I thought I was alone here."

"Amy, what's happened to you?"

"Nothing, it's nothing" , she said, trying to quit sobbing. I walked towards her and hugged her.

"Amy, its okay you can trust me." As I said this she began to cry in my arms.

"It's just… everything" she finally said. I just stood there, holding her and waiting for her to continue.

"It's just…everything, first the fight with my parents, then you began at our school and the murders, my parent's kicked me out and now this.

My whole class sang a song about me on the music lesson. They think I've changed so much. The actually sang that I used to be the teachers girl and that I'm a problem and they don't know if it's me. It's just too much to handle right now.

"Haven't you told them that you're living with us?"

"No, I haven't."

"Why not?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to. With your reputation and all." She said . I chuckled. _ She's so different_, I thought to myself

"Amy", I said. "How can you possibly think that our reputation is more important than you to be happy?."

"So you think I should tell them", . I laughed at her again.

"Absolutely. Why don't you meet your friends at the mall, and I'll se you here tonight?

"Okay," she said. I realized I still held her. "Oops, sorry" I said, letting my arms fall.

"It's okay". I'll see you tonight. Bye, she said and walked up the stairs. I sat down and continued reading my magazine. I noticed that I read the same page over and over again.

Amy POV

I ran to the Mc Quaid's place. All I could think of was "_Why did they do this. I haven't changed that much." _I opened the door and ran down the of no where Tom showed up.

"Tom, sorry I thought I was alone here."

"Amy", what's happened to you, Tom asked and sounded really concerned.

"Nothing, I said, trying to quit sobbing. It didn't work. Amy, its okay you can trust me." Tom said. Next thing I knew I was in Tom's arms crying my heart out.

"It's just… everything" I said slowly.

"It's just…everything, I repeated. First the fight with my parents, then you began at our school and the murders; my parent's kicked me out and now this. _Has all that really happened to me in just 4 days,? _ My whole class sang a song about me on the music lesson, I said.

"They actually sang that I used to be the teacher's girl and that I'm a problem and they don't know if it's me! It's just too much to handle right now".

"Haven't you told them that you're living with us?" Tom asked. His question surprised me. _"Why would they know that I'm living with the Mc Quaids? _ "No I haven't".

"Why not?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to. Tom chuckled and I began to blush, happy that he didn't notice.

His brown eyes got very soft.

"Amy", How can you possibly think that our reputation is more important than you to be happy?."

"So you think I should tell them? "

"Absolutely. Why don't you meet your friends at the mall, and I'll se you here tonight?

"Okay," I finally agreed." I realized he still held me. "Oops, sorry", he said and released me.

"It's okay, I assured him. Actually I didn't want to go. "I'll see you tonight. Bye". I left the room and walked up the stairs, hoping he would come after.

"_Now,let's go see that Cry baby"._

2 hours later

Amy, Hannah and Jamie walked out from the cinema

"That movie was awesome!" Amy said and started humming "Doing time for being young".

"Yeah, it was pretty good, Jamie said, but I think it's so bad that Allison chose Cry baby instead of Baldwin."

"Yeah, she should have chosen Baldwin instead. He was good for her." Hannah agreed.

"Why do you think that? He was boring", Amy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jamie asked.

"He was so… tidy all the time and acted like he owned Allison. He didn't love her, he just liked the thought of owning her. I liked Cry baby. He really loved Allison. Hey, wanna get an ice-cream or something."

Jamie and Hannah shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure, why not".

At the ice-cream bar they ordered and sat down. Jamie took a strawberry flavoured ice-cream, Hannah a vanilla and Amy took a chocolate.

They were sitting there and eating the ice creams when a man suddenly came to them.

"Hey girl, wasn't you at the club downtown the day before yesterday?"

"Yes, I was there".

"You sure looked hot up there and now… he said while judging Amy, you look even hotter. So what do you say, wanna hang out with me?"

"Eh, maybe some other time when I'm not busy" Jamie and Hannah couldn't do anything but look at Amy.

"Sure, I'll see ya around right," And with that he walked away.

"Amy, Jamie said slowly, who in the hell was that?

"Just a boy I met at a club. It's no big deal"

"No big deal?" Jamie repeated.

"Amy, who are you? Hannah asked. The Amy we know does not hang out at clubs with guys like that. Seriously Amy, what has happened to you? You're late to class, you're rude against the teachers and you hang out at clubs.

We don't even know you. It's quite difficult for us never knowing how you will act." Jamie continued.

"You think that you're the only one's who has it difficult?" Amy said, suddenly furious at her friends. "My life has been an emotional fu*king roller coaster these past 4 days." And she told Jamie and Hannah the full story.

"So you've been living with the **MC QUAIDS **these past 4 days"? Hannah asked with disbelief and disgust in her voice.

"Yes, I have, and they're really funny once you get to know them." Amy answered.

"Amy, they're not funny! Haven't you seen what they've done to the teachers?"

"Yes I have, and actually it's quite funny."

"And that… guy who was he", Hannah asked with even more disgust in her voice than before.

"Just some guy I met at the club."

"What were you doing at the club and why can't you live at my place or Hannah's place?"

"I've told you. Tom, Doug some of their friends and I visited a club downtown and a lot of people started hitting on me. That guy was one of them. And the reason why I can't live with you is because… well… in the beginning I had planned to just stay one night with them but then I got to know them and now I'm comfortable with them." At this point Jamie and Hannah stood up.

"Ok, you're so totally not who we thought you were", Hannah said coldly.

"We didn't think that you were the kind who'd be hanging out at clubs getting drunk all the time, Jamie said just as cold as Hannah."

"I'm still me"! Amy said. But Hannah and Jamie just shook their heads.

"No, they said, you're not. You're a drape! BYE! They walked away, leaving Amy there crying.

* * *

**Poor Amy! What do you think?**

**Music; Sound of Music, Problem like Maria**


	9. The note

"Amy?"

I looked up and saw a dark brown hair girl looking at me. Shw was wearing a pair of jeans a high boots with a pink top. It looked really good.

"Remember me?" She said.

"You're a friend of the Mc Quaids aren't you?", I said, finally remembering, Judy right?"

"Yeah, that's me. May I sit down?" I gestured at her and she sat down.

"Wanna talk about what's happened?"

"Maybe she got dumped by that Mc Quaid kid. Its ok babe, you can hang out with me." It was the same man from before. Judy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe another place" she said and stood up. I rose from my seat and followed her to a street. Then she stopped. "In here," she said. I looked at the sign.

"Another club", I ascertained.

"Come on let's go in."

"Judy, I don't think this is a good idea." I still followed her in to the club. The club was smaller than the last one but still pretty big. It had two rooms. The first room was crowded. Judy walked straight ahead to the bartender.

"Hey, Judy you want the usual?"

"Nah, I need to use our room."

"Sure thing, here's the keys", the bartender said and handed Judy a set of keys.

"So… Will the Mc Quaid brothers be here tonight?" he continued.

"No, I'm here with a friend of ours,Amy", Judy said and gestured at me.

"A new friend,huh?" The bartender looked at me. "How does a pretty little girl like you end up with the Mc Quaids, I wonder.

" Maybe she ended up with the Mc Quaids because they saved her life!" Judy said sharply.

"Oops, sorry Judy. I forgot who I was talking to. Anyhow, I'll make sure you don't get disturbed."

Judy began to walk through the crowd and into the other room. This room was different. It was not as loud as the other room. Here, people sat and talked rather than dancing. But it was crowded as well. In one of the corners there was a door. Judy walked to the door and opened it. There was a sign on the door saying: "Mc Quaid's gang only". Amy gasped. Whatever she had expected it was not this. The room was really light. It had 6 hammocks, a large couch a big glass table and a fireplace. There were also several guitars and a large TV.

"Now", said Judy and closed the door. "Sit down and tell me everything". Amy did as she was told. She told Judy what had happened to her since the Mc Quaids started at the school down to every little detail.

"And then Tom said that I should tell Jamie and Hannah what had happened and they just left." She finished her story.

Judy sat quiet and just listened to the story. "_Wow,how has she been able to go through all of this without telling no one until now? I didn't know that we were gonna create so much trouble just because Doug and Tom saved her life. Hanson was right, she is different from the usual high school girls. Maybe it's time to tell her that we are cops? Maybe I should tell her right now? Maybe it'd be better if Hanson told her?. "_

"I don't know what to say, I didn't realize how huge effect this would have on your life." Amy stood up.

"What everybody needs to understand is that I haven't changed just because my life has! Sure I dress a little bit different now but that's all!" she said.

Suddenly Judy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?, Oh Hi" Judy said and then she walked away so that Amy couldn't hear her.

"Eh, Amy something has happened. Tom and Doug are on the way with the car."

"What is it?

"I don't know. They just told me to stay where I am and that they had to fin you. When I told them that you were here they sounded relieved.

3 minutes later Doug and Tom entered the room. Doug and Tom sat down next to Amy,

"Are you alright Amy?" Tom asked.

"I'm ok."

"You're sure?" Doug asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Doug, can I have a word with you, outside?"

"Eh… sure Judy", Doug said and left the room with Judy.

Tom gave Amy a quick hug and then said, softly:

"How are you really?"

"Not good, at all", Amy admitted.

"I went to the cinema with my friends and we saw Cry Baby", she started.

"I've heard about that movie, how was it"?

"It was really good but then Hannah, Jamie and I bought some ice-cream and one of the men from the club was there and so he started hitting on me. When he left I told them the whole story."

"And how did they react?" Tom asked softly. "Not so good, I imagine."

"No, they said that I got drunk all the time and that I was a drape. Then they left."

Tom just sat there and didn't know what to say. Then Judy and Doug entered the room.

"Amy… when we got home there was a letter for you. " Doug said and handed Amy a small envelope

"Don't open it yet. There's something we have to tell you."

"What is it?"

Tom and Doug looked at each other.

"Well…", Tom started. On our way home we met your parent's. Apparently, someone break into your parent's house yesterday. When your parents came home the person was still in the house."

"OMG! ARE THEY ALRIGHT?" Amy screamed.

"Yes, Amy they are fine. When the guy saw your parents he demanded to know where you were and when they answered that they didn't know he just told them that they would forget about this and that you were hanging out with a bunch of juvenile delinquents."

Amy opened the envelope. In it was a small black piece of paper.

_**"So it didn't succeed with the assault did it? Well, the Mc Quaid brothers can't protect you forever, and now I know where you live. I'm coming for you Amy and next time it will not fail."**_

The note was written with blood red letters

Amy's face changed coulour in 3 seconds. From her normal skin, which was quite tanned, to pale as a sheet. She dropped the note and ran out of the room. Tom immediately picked it up. Tom, Doug and Judy read the note together.

"Doug, find Amy and take her to my apartment." I'll call the captain,Tom why don't you go to my apartment now and clean up any signs of us being police officers", Judy commanded. "You know where to find they keys Hanson."

"Yes ma'am", Tom and Doug said.

20 minutes later Tom,Judy,Fuller and Ioki sat in Jody's apartment, waiting for Doug to arrive with Amy. after another 15 minutes Doug arrived. He only said four words:

"I can't find her"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews= more updates! :D :D **


	10. The Date!

**Okay,Chapter 10! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm SO sorry for not updating for a while but my life has been really complicated. But now I'm back!**

ENJOY! 

"W,here have you looked Doug", Tom asked.

"Everywhere! The school,the club,the other club, at our house

"Well we have to continue searching,come on let's go!" Tom said.

"Calm down for 3 seconds!"

"But Captain, we have to" Tom started before getting interrupted again.

"HANSON! First, you need to tell us what's happened."

"Yes, Hanson you have to calm down a little. What has happened since the club?" Ioki said.

"Sorry captain it's just that that girl has lost everything because of us, Hanson said. "First she got kicked out by her parent's then her friends called her a drape and leave her crying in the mall and then she get's threatened by some creep."

"It's ok Hanson, we will find her", the captain assured.

"But where can she be? We've looked everywhere."

"What about her friends", Doug asked.

"She's got no friends, remember? They left her because of us" Tom said annoyed.

"Still it's worth a try" Fuller said. Hanson, Penhall, goes to her friends and asks if they've seen her. Ioki, Hoffs, you visit her parent's. Remember, do not break your cover. I go to Hanson's and Penhall's place to see if she's there.

The four officers quickly did as they were told.

Jamie and Hannah sat in Jamie's room, talking. Jamie lied on her bed and looked up on the ceiling while Hannah was sitting in the window-seat.

"Hey Hannah, can't you sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, let me just call my parent's.

She rose up and got out of the room. 5 minutes later she was back.

"It was OK." Hannah said and lay down on the couch.

"Soft. You can sleep on the window-seat or in the couch. I think I know what you prefer." Jamie smiled.

"I think I'll take the couch." Hannah laughed. "Remember what Amy always took?

"Yes I was just thinking of that. She'd always take the window-seat. How can she sleep on that?" Jamie said. Hannah and Jamie began to laugh

"Hannah?" Jamie said after a long silence.

"What?"

"You think we were to mean to Amy?" Jamie asked and turned around to look at Hannah.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well… I was just thinking. She's been our friend since kindergarten. And besides… she hasn't changed so much."

"No, just her hair and her clothes and her attitude against the teachers but besides that, nope she hasn't changed", Hannah said ironically.

"But I have to agree, she continued after a minute, that the hairstyle look's good on her. "

"But why does she hang with the McQuaids?

"Well… they did save her life."

"Yeah but she doesn't need to be with them all the time."

"No, but you have to admit, that younger one, what's his name… Tom? He's very cute." Hannah said.

"Yeah, he looks really good, Jamie admitted,

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

Jamie and Hannah opened the door. Outside stood the McQuaids, smirking, Tom was chewing on his usual toothpick.

"**HELLO"**

"At least they didn't slam the door this time", Jamie whispered.

"Mc Quaids, she said coldly, what are you doing here?

"First of all we're gonna come in, Doug said. As they entered, Tom spat out his toothpick.

"Hey, you can't just… Jamie started but to no use. The McQuaids were already half in.

"Now, we were looking for Amy, have you seen her? Doug asked as they went into the dining room. It was really large with a fireplace and a coffee-table. On the coffee-table was a big bowl with fruit.

"Why are you looking for her here?" "She doesn't hang with us anymore." Hannah said coldly.

"We know that already, Tom grinned and took an apple from the bowl.

"Hey, you can't take the fruit. It's for guests and family." Jamie said sharply.

"Well… this must be your lucky day then, to have a McQuaid as a guest" Tom replied.

"So have you seen her," Doug asked.

"No we haven't and if we had we wouldn't tell you" Jamie said angrily.

"Yes you would, everyone tells us what we want them to tell us because" Doug started

**WE'RE THE MCQUAID BROTHERS! H****EH!**

"We don't care who you are"! Hannah yelled.

"You ruined Amy's life!"

"What you mean ruined Amy's life?" Doug shouted.

"Oh don't start that! You know perfectly what we mean." Jamie yelled.

"Before you began at the school Amy was nice and wore nice clothes and studied and now! She look's like a tramp!"¨

Tom walked straight ahead to Jamie and stopped 2 inches from her face.

"If you ever say that a member of the Mc Quaid's gang looks likes a tramp you will regret it" Tom said in a deadly menacing way which sounded so much worse because he was calm.

"Come on Doug let's get the heck out of here". Then Tom and Doug looked at each other and just to be annoying they yelled:

"**WE'RE THE MACQUAID BROTHERS! HEH!"**

Tom and Doug left the house while Jamie and Hannah stood there staring at thw two brothers.

_Later at Judy's apartment_

"So have you found her?" Judy and Ioki asked as soon as Tom and Doug opened the door.

"No, we haven't", Doug admitted.

"Where have you been searching?" Fuller asked

"Everywhere!"

Suddenly "The final countdown" filled the room.

"Oops, gotta take the call", Hanson said.

"The final countdown?" Doug and Ioki mouthed.

"Are you serious? Oh man, that's awesome. Yeah, ok thank you blowfish" Tom said.

"Amy is down at the office, Tom said. "Blowfish found her in one of the bedrooms.

"The office, she wasn't there, I checked all the rooms," Fuller said.

Well she's there now so let's go. Tom said.

_At the chapel._

The four officers and Fuller found Blowfish in the main room, trying to cheer up Amy who sat in a chair.

"Amy, are you alright"? Hoffs said and hugged her. Instead of answering Amy just rose up and went to another room. Tom turned to Blowfish,

"She's worried that the death threat will hurt us as well. I've tried to tell her that it's ok but she doesn't listen." Blowfish explained.

Tom and Doug began to walk to the room where Amy was but Judy held them back.

"I think she needs to be alone at the moment."

"What can we do to keep her safe Fuller?" Tom asked in a really low voice.

"You can all start at Aderton. Ioki, Hoffs are you done with your cases? Fuller asked with even lower voice.

"Almost I just need the McQuaid brothers to buy the drugs so I can arrest the creep." Ioki answered.

"I haven't received my papers so I have not been able to start at Aderton even though I was supposed to start there last week. Hoffs said."

"Okay… well I've got your papers here so you can start at Aderton on Monday; you'll go at a different class then Amy and the McQuaid brothers but you will have some lesson together. You'll all be at the same gang with the McQuaid as your leaders. I know that this is a new experience to go as a gang but I think it's the best cover for this case," Fuller said.

"Ok captain, the four officers said.

"Where can I live," said a voice behind them.

The four officers turned around. There stood Amy with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean Amy?" Hoffs asked.

"I can't live with you anymore, it's too dangerous," Amy told Doug and Tom. Tom walked straight ahead to Amy and hugged her.

"Amy, he said softly, we don't care about us. The only thing we care about is that you are safe."

"But you can get hurt."

"We'll manage." Tom answered. Remember, who are we? He continued and looked at Doug and smirked. Doug rose up with a huge grin on his face.

"**THE MCQUAID BROTHERS!" HEH! **

Suddenly Tom and Doug was on the floor wrestling while the rest of the officers and Amy watched.

"Are they always like this, Amy asked Hoffs.

"Yes all the time." She said laughing. After a couple of minutes Tom sat on Doug's chest and said:

"Sorry Doug, but it looks like I have to give you a black eye again."

"Can't you give it to me tomorrow or something? It's Friday and we have a concert to go to."

"It's a deal."

"Amy, do you still wanna come with us?"

"Of course! But it's not Friday, it's Thursday." Doug checked his watch

"Actually, he said, it is Friday. She's half past twelve."

"It's half past twelve? Damn, I was wondering why I'm so hungry," Amy said. Doug and Hoffs looked amused at her.

"Amy, it's the first time I've heard you swear."

"You haven't eaten? Tom asked.

"Not since lunch."

"I know an open restaurant. Why don't you go there? Tom can take you." Hoffs said.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. Do you want to go Amy?"

"Eh… ok but I just have to put on different clothes."

"What you wear looks absolutely great." Tom assured her. Tom and Amy walked up the stairs.

"Hey what about me", Doug said. I'm also… he stopped when Hoff's elbowed him.

"Doug can't you see that they want to be alone?" Hoffs asked.

"Oh," Doug said, finally understanding. "Well Hoff's it's just happens to know that I also know an open restaurant. Want to go there with me"

"I'd love to", Hoffs answered and blushed.

Tom and Amy drove to the restaurant in Tom's blue mustang. A peaceful silence lay between them for, as Tom had said, they did not need to talk all the time to get to know each other. After 10 minutes of driving, Tom stopped at a restaurant called Ciao Due. When Amy saw the restaurant she got a little pale but soon recovered, hoping that Tom had not noticed.

Tom opened the door for Amy and they went inside. The host looked at Tom and down. Right now, Tom was wearing a black tshirt and the blue west. He also wore his bandana. Amy wore a blue skirt (link in my profile) and a black sleeveless top (link in my profile).

"Excuse me; we have clothes rules here at the restaurant so if you do not have other clothes with you I must ask you to leave.

Tom just grinned.

"Please leave the restaurant or I'll get the security."

"That won't be necessary", Amy said.

"Well then I suggest…" the host started but stopped when he recognized Amy.

"I'm so sorry Ms Hamilton. I did not recognize you at first, please come this way," the host said and led them to a table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Something more private?" Tom asked.

"Okay", the host led them to another part of the restaurant which was quieter. This part of the room was darker with candles on the walls, making it seem really peaceful. Amy and Tom sat down at a table in the corner.

"What was that all about", Tom wondered.

"My dad co-owns this restaurant."

"You'll think he be here tonight?" Amy shook her head.

"No, he's nearly always at home."

"So what was it like growing up?"

"My father is a businessman; he's co-president of the company Gallagher.

"Your dad is the co-president of the oil company?"

"Yep."

"So… Have you gone to a private school?" Amy grimaced.

"Yes I hated it. You had to be a lady and stuff like that so I transferred to Aderton."

"How did you make your parent's agree with it?

"Well… I said that there were boys who had long hair and tattoos there. My mom said that she didn't want me to attend a school like that so she asked what I thought of going to Aderton and I said okay. And look at me now, here I am with a boy who has a bandana, who always carries a gun and creates a mess on every lesson. "

Tom laughed and soon Amy began too.

"You know what to order yet?", Tom when they'd finally stopped laughing.

"Well… I'm thinking about the Pasta with mushrooms and ham. And you?"

"I don't know maybe I'll take pasta as well and a coke with that.

"Are you ready to order yet?" Tom hadn't noticed the waitress.

"Uh, yes I think we'll take pasta with mushrooms and I'll take pasta Bolognese.

"Anything to drink?

"Yeah, two cokes."

"So do you have any siblings?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I have an older brother named James.I haven't seen him for years though. He lives in England and works for Gallagher."

"Wow, sounds like a lot of hard work."

"Yeah it is. How about you and your family?"

"My brother's the only family I've got. My dad was killed in a car accident and my mom has never been around."

"Oh, I'm sorry, when did it happen, if you don't mind telling, Amy said softly.

"Thanks and it's alright it happened for nearly 6 years ago."

"Where are you from?"

"I was born here in NY but then dad died so we moved.

"Where did you live after then?"

"For a while we lived with a family in Michigan but we wanted to live by ourselves so when we were fourteen we moved here.

"But how did that go? I mean you were 14.

"A friend of ours helped us."

"Who?"

"Judy's brother."

"But how did he do that?" Amy asked.

"He said that he was my mother's sister's husband."

"Is that how you and Judy met?"

"Nah, Judy is an old childhood friend. We met her during our first concert."

Then the waitress arrived with the food. The food looked really tasty.

"That looks really tasty, Tom said.

"How did you meet the other people in your gang?" Amy said after a while of just enjoying their food.

"We met when Doug and I started at the school which they were attending. We quickly became friends. That's the history of our gang. There was not a single person in the school who didn't know who we were. When Doug and I put up the school for sale and got expelled the teachers thought it'd be best just to leave Harry and Judy alone so they came and left like they wanted. Doug and I began at a new school where we met a girl.

"Me"? Amy asked, blushing.

"You," Tom confirmed,

"What I can't understand is why you hang out with me. There are tons of other girls who are more interesting than I am."

"Amy, you stood up for us, they didn't, and no they aren't so interesting." Tom answered with a crooked smile.

"You let me live with you after my parent's kicked me out."

"It was our fault that you got kicked out." Tom looked at his watch. "Amy it's half past one maybe we should go home and get some sleep?

"Ok, Amy said unwillingly."

They rose from their seat, paid for the food and drove home.

Amy's POV

This was the nicest date I've ever been on. It felt like I'd known Tom for ages.

Tom opened the car-door for me.

"Are you a gentleman tonight?" I asked. Tom looked playfully strict at me.

"Don't you remember what I told you when we were at the club? I'm only a gentleman when there's a beautiful lady nearby." he said.

Once again I blushed as we got in. I began to walk up the stairs when Tom said:

"Amy, you are beautiful" I ran down the few steps, gave Tom a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs and into my room as fast as I could. "_What are you doing"_ I thought to myself. _He doesn't want a girl like me_. I quickly changed to my nightdress and went asleep.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**PLEAAASE REVIEW! You know you want to!**

**The next chapter is nearly finished!**


	11. Arrested

**I've been really busy so sorry for not uploading earlier! It would make my day if you reviewed! I'm a big fan of Improv everywehere so they're probably gonna end up in this fanfic somewhere. If you do not know who they are CHECK IT OUT!**

**'Kay? Bye**

**REVIEWW!**

ENJOY!

* * *

Tom stood there surprised as Amy rushed up the stairs. Suddenly the front door opened, Doug and Hoffs came in. Hoffs kissed Penhall's cheek before they noticed Tom. "Oh hi", Hoffs said embarrassed.

"Hi," Tom answered. "Had a good time?" There was a small blush on Judy's cheeks when Doug answered.

"A really good time."

"It sure looks like it", Harry said, suddenly entering the house.

"How did you get in?" Tom asked.

"The door was open." Harry said simply. Harry, Judy and Doug looked at each other.

"Tom there's something we want to talk about." Hoffs said.

"What's the matter?" Tom asked.

"Can we take it in the living room?" Judy asked.

"Yeah of course," Tom answered.

They went into the living room and sat down.

"Now, what is it?" Hanson asked, looking up in time to see the three officers glancing at each other.

"I don't know how begin," Doug said and looked at Hoffs.

"How long have you been working at the chapel? she began.

"'Bout 3 years." Tom said confused.

"During this time, you've been a lot of different guys." Hoffs continued.

"Yes, we all have," Tom said even more confused.

"Tom Anderson, Tom Whelan. Judy said

"Tom Gilmore, Harry said

And don't forget about Tom Haskell, Doug said.

"Look can we get to the point already?" Hanson asked annoyed and stood up from his chair."

"The point is Hanson that this case has showed up to be more difficult than we thought." Judy said.

"Usually , when we are the Mc Quaid brothers we're there for a couple of weeks being the bad guys and then we just get the heck out of there, but now we can't do that," Doug said. "You know why we can't do that?" At this question Tom sighed and sat down in his chair again just staring down at this floor.

"Because of Amy" He said finally.

"You have to remember Hanson that you're a cop, and as a cop you can't get too involved", Harry said.

"I think I am already." Tom answered.

"What happens when she founds out you're a police officer"? Doug asked. Tom looked up at him.

"I've been asking myself that every morning for the past 4 days".

"I've got an idea for the day," Ioki said,

"Really,what is it Harry?"

"I've got this bust I have to do. Like I said a couple of days ago I need the Mc Quaid brother's help. Why don't you just skip the two first lessons and end up in jail and then you'll get out just in time for the third lesson, make more of a mess then usual on the third and fourth and then we can go to the concert tonight with Amy?"

"Sounds great but why don't you join us at the last lesson and help with the mess? Doug asked.

"Yeah,that sounds like a nice plan" Judy said.

"Now we really need to get some sleep," She continued. "Can we sleep here tonight"?

"Yeah, of course,we have 7 bedrooms here."

"Nice." The five officers quickly went to the rooms and fell asleep.

Amy POV

I opened my eyes and yawned. I stared up at the ceiling. _Yesterday was wonderful. Tom looks really good. _I turned so I lay on the side and looked at the watch bedside table.

10 AM! I yelled.  
_Why didn't Tom or Doug wake me up!_ I thought while running down to the hall, not caring that my hair was a mess and that I only had my nightgown on. In the living room sat Harry, Judy and Doug.

"Morning Amy,Judy said.

"Why didn't you wake me up"! Amy nearly cried. "I'm so late for school!"

"Amy", Tom said, coming from the kitchen. "We tried to wake you but you slept really heavy."

"Oh,sorry. Well…I'm off to school then".

"Yeah,we're coming with you, Doug said."

"What?" Amy asked.

"We're coming with you." Tom repeated. "Let's go." The whole gang rose from their seats.

"The whole gang", Amy said.

"Yeah, is that alright with you", Doug said.

"Of course, just think about what the teachers will say when they notice that all 4 of the MC Quaid's gang will be there." Amy laughed.

"All 5, Tom corrected and looked her in the eyes." Amy blushed. The four officers watched with worry. _What happens when he has to tell her that he's a cop? Will she still like him? _Ioki thought.

"Let's go now." Judy said"

10 MINUTES LATER.

Amy's class sat on their English lesson. Their teacher, Mrs. Marshall had red thick hair and glasses. She was usually quite tough but even she couldn't stand up against the mc Quaids. Amy arrived to the lesson just in time.

"Ms Hamilton, I'm so glad too se that you're not here with those two boys, what was their name again? Mrs. Marshall asked.

"The Mc Quaid brothers", the whole class answered automatically.

"Yeah, that's the name. Where are they anyway?" She continued.

"Not here," Amy answered and sat down. The class fell into silence. For the first time in several days it was peaceful. That was about to change in a few hours but luckily for the class they didn't know it yet.

Tom, Doug, Harry and Judy stood outside the school

"How we should do this?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…usually you yell: **We're the Mc Quaid brothers! HEH! **Right?"

"Yes", Doug said.

"But now… we're here as the Mc Quaid's gang so should you still be yelling the same thing or should we scream "**We're the Mc Quaid gang" **instead?" Judy, who immediately understood Harrys question, asked.

"I think it's best if we yell the usual and then at lunch or something tell the school about our 3 new members," Tom said.

"Tom, are you sure that's a good idea? Judy asked. "Amy is so kind, and it's horrible what she's been through but are you sure it's a good idea to join as a member of the Mc Quaid's gang? I mean how are you gonna tell her that you're a cop?"

"I'm still working on that," Tom said, put up his usual Mc Quaid smile.

"Now let's go in like we own the place"! The others quickly agreed that it was time.

As they entered the school nearly every student stooped to stare.

" Who are they" A girl asked her friend."

"Are you kidding haven't you heard about the Mc Quaids?" Her friend answered."

"Of course I have but if you haven't noticed there are two more people and they are definitely not siblings," The first girl replied.

Doug, Tom, Harry and Judy walked around pushing away all the students in their way. By lunch 15% of the student's had bruises on their arms. Tom was just heading to the cafeteria when Harry said:

"Tom, we have to go, the teacher is waiting at La Bella. I've called Dunnigan and he gonna some other cops to help us.".

At La Bella.

Harry POV

Tom, Doug and I entered La Bella to see Mr. Kaminski there waiting for us. I could not believe what a low life he was. I mean honestly, who would sell drugs on a school for criminals?

"Hey Cale, over here", Mr. Kaminski said.

"Hey Mr. Kaminski, these are my friends, the Mc Quaid brothers". I said when we sat down.

"Hey, call me Waylon. So this is your friends with the crack. How much do you have on you?"

"My brother and I have 3 bags with 2 ounces each and Harry has 2 bags with 4 ounces. Sounds good?" Doug said.

"Yeah, sounds really good". Mr. Kaminski answered. _Finally! I've been on this case for 6 weeks. Nice that this creep finally ends up in jail for it." _ I thought. We agreed on the price, delivered the drugs when a guy came to our table.

"Excuse me"? he asked.

"Yes", Mr. Kaminski said unfriendly. The man pulled out his badge and said:

"You four are all under arrest." Suddenly, 6 cops entered the building taking Tom, Harry, Doug and Mr. Kaminski with them.

At the cafeteria Amy had just gotten her lunch.

"Hey, Amy why don't you join our table", a voice said behind her. Amy looked around. Behind her stood Raven, Kelly, Tober and Angelica. Amy knew nothing more about them than that they all listened to metal.

"Sure, why not". Amy said and joined them. They all started eating.

"That was a horrible thing to do", Kelly said, and put down her burger,

"What're you talking about"? Amy asked as the rest of the table just nodded.

"Jamie and Hannah", Kelly explained. "I was at the cinema a couple of days ago and saw Crybaby she said carefully.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Then I went to the café."

"And?" I asked.

" I heard what Jamie and Hannah did to you."

" We've wanted to talk to you since it happened." Raven said.

"You know about it too?" Amy said irritated.

"Yeah, Kelly came to us after it happened and she told us all about it." Angelica explained.

"Sorry, I just couldn't understand why they were so mean to you. After all the Mc Quaids did save your life". Kelly said.

"Are they okay to live with?", Tober asked.

"Yeah, they're okay, they fight constantly though." Amy said. _How much can I tell them,I don't know them that well.I just hope that no one notice how difficult it is for me to talk about it_ Amy thought.

"Are you done, I don't want more of this shit,Kelly said. Amy looked thankfully at her. "You're welcome Kelly mouthed.

"Yeah, this is really nasty, Tober agreed and poked in the food which were supposed to be French fries but looked like something completely different.

Let's go, Raven agreed. They all rose from their seats end exited the cafeteria. In the hall Amy stopped, uncertain what to do.

"Amy are you coming?" Angelica asked. Kelly and Angelica had stopped when they saw that Amy wasn't with them.

"Is it ok with you then?"

"Of course it is, why did you think we invited you to sit with us if we didn't think so?" Kelly laughed.

"I don't know you wanted to be nice?"

"Hey why you're standing here? " Raven said. He and Tober had come from nowhere

"Amy didn't know if it was okay id she hanged with us."

"Of course, it is Amy!" Raven and Tober said in unison.

"See, Amy we all think its okay. Angelica said.

Then Jamie and Hannah walked towards them with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, this is aint good. Raven said muffled. Angelica elbowed him.

"Hi Amy," they said very friendly, totally ignoring the others.

"Hi", she answered questioningly.

"I feel so bad for you Amy, Hannah said,

"Yeah, it's really too bad", Jamie added.

"What is it?"

"Haven't you heard?" Jamie said.

"The Mc Quaid brother's are in jail!" She continued.

"Why"? Amy finally managed to ask.

"The police caught them selling drugs. Jamie answered. And, she said with a big smile on her face, they are not coming back for a loooooong time!

"Oh, we do feel sorry for you", Hannah said. "If it's anything we can do to help you…"

"**HELLO!"**

Amy POV

"The Mc Quaid brothers are in jail!" Jamie continued.

_What? Why are they in jail__?_

"Why are they in jail?" I finally managed to blurt out

"The police caught them selling drugs."

_Drugs? The Tom I know would never do drugs! At least I don't think he would do it. But he is a Mc Quaid after all. And he has had some business. How silly of me to think it was legal. A part of me always knew he was a criminal. He's killed people. Somehow he reminds me of Cry Baby._

"Oh, we do feel sorry for you", Hannah said, interrupting my thoughts. "If it's anything we can do to help you…" Then I heard the most beautiful sound.

"**HELLO!"**

I turned around to see the Mc Quaids. Then I turned around to Hannah and Jamie again.

"What's the matter, you guys never heard of bail?" Tom asked coming in behind me with Doug. Jamie and Hannah stood in front of me, frozen. Raven, Tober, Kelly and Angelica stood to the left of me, smiling at Hannah's and Jamie's faces.

"Look Mrs Marshall sorry we couldn't come to your class we were in jail," Tom said.

"Yeah" Doug said. Tom put his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"Amy, come with us, he said. The three of them walked away.

Angelica, Raven, Tober and Kelly turned to Jamie and Hannah.

"Didn't your plan work?" Raven grinned. With that they left Jamie and Hannah who stood their completely frozen."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up if i get a review! Or,if I don't get one when I don't have much school! **


	12. McQuaid's next prank

"Where are we going? Amy asked"

"We're gonna meet Harry and Judy in an empty classroom. Doug answered and opened a door.

"**HELLO"!**

"Hi," Harry and Judy said

"What are we doing here?" Judy asked.

"Amy, remember our first day here?"

" Sure I do. You guys took over one lesson and we played hangman the whole we had to come back with several things: feltpens, toilet paper, calendars and even one microphone." Amy counted on her fingers. Tom turned to Harry

"That's why we're here Thompson"

"Sorry but is your name Harry Thompson?" Amy asked

"Yeah,my mom was Chinese but my dad was American." Harry answered.

"Ok sorry,"

"It's alright, I'm used to it.

"Now, we're gonna use the microphone to hack the school's radio. But first we're gonna gather the whole school. Tom said.

"We're gonna use these notes", Doug said and gave Judy, Harry and Amy three notes. Amy read it:

**Meet us at the Schoolyard at 12:45 DO NOT SHOW THIS NOTE TO THE TEACHERS OR ELSE…**

**/****The Mc Quaids!**

"So is that your next prank?" Amy teased. The whole gang laughed at her.

"Yes,Tom laughed that's definitely our next prank. So... you'll help us?"

"Of course" Amy smiled."

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for this short chapter but I will not be updating for a while. I lost a family member today so I'm not in the mood right now. I WILL continue writing my stories but it may take a while.**_


	13. The Concert

"How can we do this? We have one part clear but how can we do the rest of it?" Tom asked.

"What we could do is make every student leave at the exact same time." Doug said.

"But how and why?" Judy asked.

"We could make them buy something. Imagine the whole school buying something".

"We could let them buy fruit." Tom said

"Fruit?" Ioki asked.

"Yeah we could let them buy bananas."

"Okay… but what are we gonna use the fruit for?" Doug asked.

"Another fruit fight?" Judy suggested.

"Probably" Tom agreed,

" What is it we're gonna do?" Amy asked.

"We're gonna break in to the principal's office and send a message on the radio where we command the student's out of the school. Doug said.

"And this guy, he continued and patted at Ioki's shoulder can imitate the principal perfect. See we recorded the principal's voice when we were there the first day when we got detention.

"Yeah and you had to wrote an essay why you were late. Amy said.

"And we only wrote 15 words with the words: The Mc Quaids are always late and The Mc Quaids are never on time.

"And you were supposed to look after us." Tom added.

There was a minute of silence before the whole gang started to laugh unstoppably.

"Did it really happen" Judy said after the final laughs had died out.

"Yes, that's exactly how it happened".

"But how can we break in to the principal's? Ioki asked.

"That's easy" Amy said.

4 pair of eyes turned to look at her,

"The principal always takes a break at 1:30 pm when he goes to buy a donut."

"Are u sure" Doug asked.

"Yes, he's been going that time for the last 5 years. It's the perfect time to do it. The only problem is that student's has been breaking in to his office quite often so his secretary doesn't believe us anymore when we try to break us in." Amy answered.

"We, have you done this before?" Ioki asked. Amy blushed.

"Well…by us I mean the students, I've never done it before but I had a classmate who…"

"Who what?"

"Well… she was murdered a week before you started here and she broke into the office once."

"Were you close?"

"Not really. She was dealing with drugs and was seldom seen at the lessons.

" Wow. So she told you that?" Tom asked,

Amy looked at the people n front of her suddenly feeling suspicious.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Well… because", Doug started but Tom interrupted him.

"'Cause that murdered girl, Kim Mc Donald, was a friend of ours." The other three officers looked at him.

"Was that why you started here? I thought it was because you got expelled."

"Yes we were, we didn't know that this was her school." Tom said.

"Isn't it hard to attend a school where your friend got murdered?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it is. At first we were gonna change school but we changed our minds." Tom said and looked at Amy.

"I'm glad you didn't" Amy said so low that only Tom, who sat next to her, could hear. He looked at her again and smiled. Amy looked away, blushing.

The other officers changed looks.

"Back to the principal's office", Judy interrupted. "Amy is it ok with you if you do something and get send to his office?"

"Of course, I'll see you in a while" then she said grinning. She left the room and went off to make a prank with the first teacher she saw which happened to be Mr. Brown.

"Mr. Brown?"

"Yes, Ms Hamilton"

"Can I give you an advice?"

"What kind of advice is that Amy?"

"I just want you to know that you smell horrible. You should really cut down on the garlic, 'cause you starts to smell like one and man, that aint a compliment." Then she went off.

"MS HAMILTON! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AT ONCE!

**Meanwhile**

When Amy had left the room all the eyes were on Tom.

"Tom, do we have to tell you this again?" Judy sighed.

"You can't fall in love with Amy, it's too complicated. Remember what happened with Diane Nelson?" Doug said.

"You're too involved." Ioki said.

"Don't you think I already know that?" Tom burst out. "You don't think that every one of those things has been passing through my head? I stayed up all night trying to think out a way to get me out of this situation. But it's too late I love her!"

"You LOVE her?" Doug repeated in disbelief.

"I do."

"But you barely know her." Judy said in a muffled voice.

"I know."

"We have to tell Fuller that it's changed a little bit" Doug said.

"We can't do that now, but you are right, we have to tell him." Ioki agreed,

" Can't we wait for just a few days`" Tom said.

"No, he has to know that the whole case has changed." Judy answered.

"Have you talked to Amy about this?" Doug asked.

"No, I haven't 'cause then I'd have to watch her get hurt when I tell her I'm a cop."

"Okay guys, we have to leave for the prank but afterwards we have to meet Fuller. The gang left the empty room and proceeded towards the principal.

**Meanwhile, principal's office**

"Ms Hamilton. For the fourth time! Why exactly did you tell Mr. Brown that he smells bad?"

"It's true. He always eats garlic everyone knows that. I was just giving him an advice."

"Okay I give up. This time I let you go. What I also wanted to talk to you about is your new life."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Amy, I do notice things. Your entire class talks about it, the new Amy. And they are not the only one. They are saying that you're hanging around with the _Mc Quaids!_ "

"Yes sir."

" Are you sure that they are good people? What happened to the good Amy? You've been to my office quite often with them."

"Maybe I didn't want to be that good girl for the rest of my life." Amy said and looked at the watch. "Sir its 1:30. Shouldn't you be going to buy a donut?"

"Thank you Amy, I should really be going."

"Sir? There's a new donut shop in the other side of town, you might want to try that one."

"Wow, I thought that you would be mean and cocky but you're still the same person."

Amy and the principal left the office. Amy pretended to walk slower than him so that he wouldn't notice that she was holding up the door for the Mc Quaids.

"How did it go?" Judy asked when they got near.

"It went excellent. I didn't even get a punishment."

"Let's do this"

3 minutes later the "principals" voice could be heard in every classroom of the school.

"Good day, this is your principal speaking, I hereby command every student to go to the mall. As for the teachers, those of you who wish to attend can go with the students. Otherwise go to the teacher's lounge."

The students went to the mall. There they found the McQuaids.

"Look there's Amy" Jamie said to Hannah.

"I wonder why she's here."

Jamie and Hannah went to Amy.

" Hi Amy."

"Eh… hi," Amy said confused.

"We were just wondering what you are doing here"

"We're here because of the same reason as everybody else" Ioki said.

"Aderton High School!" People turned to the McQuaids.

"We're here for the same reason as you so we thought of planning a little prank. All of you buy some fruit from different stores. Then go back to the school! Doug ordered.

By now the whole school knew that it was not a good idea to say no to the two brothers so they quickly obeyed. The whole mall got invaded by people from the school. After that the McQuaids gathered the school and led them to the cafeteria.

"So here's what's gonna happen. First the people who are not joining will stand in that corner." Judy said. The nerds, Jamie and Hannah did so.

"And now, the rest of you take some fruit and throw it on them" Ioki said. The nerds, Jamie and Hannah quickly regretted their decision as they were covered in fruit.

"Go back to your class" Doug said.

"How can we do that looking like this?" a nerd asked.

"Not our problem" Amy spoke for the first time astounding everyone. The nerds, Jamie and Hannah quickly left.

And then all hell broke loose. It was sibling vs sibling, boyfriend vs girlfriend and friends vs friends.

10 minutes later the fruit was on everyone and everything. Surprisingly the teachers hadn't heard anything. Then the school bell rang and everyone hurried home to get a shower.

Later that afternoon, after taking a shower and put on some new clothes the Mc Quaids and Amy were having a splendid time at their house, enjoying the chaos that followed. After 5 minutes of laughter over the whole scenario Ioki asked:

"Amy you are coming to the concert tonight aren't you?"

"Yes of course!"

"Have you heard anything with Dark Glow?" Judy asked.

"Not until Doug mentioned them. I knew who they were but I didn't listen to them". Amy admitted.

"Which songs have you heard then?" Ioki asked.

"Walking disaster, Still waiting, We will rock you, Too young to die, Poison and Fat Lip."

"Nice." Tom looked at his watch. "Eh we have to go" he said.

"Where to?" Tom looked at her while the others carefully left the room.

"Uh…" was all he could answer.

"Where are you on the afternoons after the school?"

"What do you mean?" Tom said unsure.

"You're not here, you're always away somewhere and you never tell me." Amy said

"That's because I don't want you to get involved"

"Am I not already?" Amy said irritated.  
"Of course it's just that"

"What? Am I not a part of the gang?"  
"Of course you are but we're not"

"What? We're not what, Tom" Amy yelled.

"We're not precisely doing legal things" Tom replied a little irritated.

"Don't you think that I've already figured that out?" Amy said.

"Then you should understand why you can't come with us."

"You talk like you are older than me."

"I'm 17."

"And so am I, so stop protecting me!" Tom went quiet. After a long time he said calmly:

"Amy, I really have to go but please stay here. "

"Fine I'll stay here, it's all that I'm good for isn't it?"

Without saying anymore Tom left the building. Outside he met the others.

"Let's go see Fuller" he said unwillingly.

Meanwhile Amy called Kelly. (AN: To make it more interesting I only wrote Amy's part.)

"Hi Kelly."

"Yeah it's Amy. Uh… what're you doing?"

"Okey…Can I come over?"

"No, I don't mind that Angelica is there."

"Okay, good I'll see you soon." Amy walked out of her house and tried not to cry. It didn't work.

15 minutes later Amy still searched for Kelly's house when she finally found it. It was not that very big but it wasn't small either. When Kelly opened the door she and Amy walked right into the living room, they found Raven and Angelica sitting in a large sofa in the living room. Tober was lying on the floor just staring up on the ceiling. The kitchen and the living room was one room and the walls were light yellow, making the room look warm. Angelica shot a glance at Amy and rose up from the sofa.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Leave?"

"What?"

"Leave." She repeated

"What?"

"LEAVE. Angelica said with the same determined calm voice. And you too Tober."

"But this is my house?"

"Yes, and I love you very much but right now you have to leave. We need to be alone with Amy."

Tober and Raven started walk up the stairs.

"Raven, Tober?" Kelly said.

"Yeah?" They said in unison.

"When Angelica said leave she did not mean leave the room." Kelly informed them.

"But"

"No"

"Come on let's go" Raven said."

"And they say that men are in charge ." Tober muttered and left the house with Raven.

"Amy what is it?" Kelly asked and sat down on the sofa, completely ignoring her boyfriend's comment.

"It's just…" Kelly and Angelica didn't say anything, they just sat there waiting for Amy to continue

"Tom and I had a fight." She finally admitted.

"What did you fight about?"

"About him being gone."

"Is he often away?"

"Yes all the time. When I come home from school he's always gone and he doesn't come home until late.

"Do you know where?" Kelly asked.

"No, he refuses to tell me."

"Do his friends know that he's gone"?

"Yes, they're gone with him. I tried to say that I wanted to come with him but he just said that it was impossible."

"Do you like him?" Angelica asked carefully.

"Yes I do. I think I love him. Amy admitted."

"You know if he feels the same way?"

"I don't know. Sometimes he looks at me like he does like me but then he just looks away. So we argued about that. That was 5 hours ago. And the concert is tonight. " Amy started to cry again,

"Why don't you come with us?"

"I want to go with Tom and besides I don't want to force you to spend time with me."

"Force us? Amy, listen." Kelly said. Amy looked up

"Remember when you were new in the school?"

"Yes"

"You probably don't know how much you've changed. Kelly said. No, no, no, let me explain" she added when she saw Amy's face.

"When you were new you were so unsure of everything. You were really careful not to break anything or even to say something. You were so shy that the only people who got to know you was Jamie and Hannah and they didn't get to know the real you." Angelica said.

So when the McQuaids started here our whole class thought that you would go back to the shy Amy she continued.

And then you surprised us by simply join them. Kelly laughed.

"So it is perfectly okay for you to come with us to the concert"

"Are you sure?"

"We wouldn't ask you if we didn't want to." Kelly assured her.

"Okay, can we do one thing?"

"What?"

"Shopping. I need new clothes for the concert" Amy said, now smiling.

"I think we all do, come on let's go to the mall."

3 hours later Amy, Angelica and Kelly walked around in the mall with new clothes.

Angelica,who had goldbrown hair had bought a light blue top and a long skirt.

Kelly who had short page black hair had bought a wine red skirt and a black top.

Amy, in a way of keeping up with the brothers had bought a jeans jacket, a red top and a black skirt. (Links in my profile)

"When does the concert start?" Amy asked.

" answered. It's now half past 5 so I suggest that we take a burger and then walk towards the Viper Room."

"The club?"

"Yeah that's where the concert is."

Out of nowhere someone came from behind and grabbed me. Without thinking I elbowed the person right in the stomach.

I looked at the person behind me. He/she was now lying on the floor. The person had black hair, but it was a colour that I'd only seen on one person before. Angelica, Kelly and I looked a little bit closer.

"Oops, sorry Raven" was all I could say.

"Why did you do that?" Angelica asked. "

"Sorry just wanted to scare you." Raven answered.

"I'm sorry Raven it's just that this last week has been… strange" Amy said when the 5 of them sat at a table on Mc Donald's eating. Amy and Angelica had chosen Mcnuggets,Kelly had chosen a salad and the two boys had chosen burgers. Tober came forward after Amy had elbowed Raven, admitting that, originally he were supposed to scare them but that he didn't see the girls until Raven already was on the ground.

"How Amy?" Raven asked.

Amy told them the whole story. Her friends just stared at her.

"Wow, you've been through a lot" Tober said

"How in hell do you cope with it?" Raven asked.

"I just do it, you know it's not like I can change my life".

"Yes that's true but now we've gotta go to the concert", Angelica said, understanding that Amy didn't want to talk about it. Amy shot her a thankful eye.

"Your welcome" Angelica mouthed back.

"By the way you look amazing" Raven said to Angelica on their way to the club

"What's wrong with the way I and Amy look, Kelly immediately snapped.

"Nothing it's just that…"

"It's okay, I was just kidding."

The whole group laughed at Raven's discomfort.

"Look who we've got here." A voice behind Amy said. The group turned around. There stood the man who had tried to hit on Amy at the club"

"Hi babe. "

"Amy who is this", Tober asked in a muffled voice.

"The guy who tried to hit on me at the club and then at the mall, making Hannah and Jamie get mad at me" Amy answered in the same muffled voice.

Tober and Raven immediately changed their positions.

"So the McQuaid's aren't here tonight so dump those people and join me" the guy said.

"Actually said a voice nearby", the McQuaid's are here.

"Damn, why are you always around" the guy said as the McQuaid's joined that he left.

"Tom can we talk for a minute?" Amy asked. Tom nodded.

TOM POV

"I'm sorry Tom", Amy said when they were alone.

Tom looked confused.

"I had no right to know your business. If you don't want to tell me it's okay."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, you were right, I've spent nearly every day away. I'm sorry Amy."

3d POV

They walked in silence for a bit.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"You look amazing."

"Thanks, I tried to find something that would match with you two."

"Are you serious?"

"Is it too much?"

"Amy you look so much better than us!"

Amy just blushed.

30 minutes later they were at the club, jumping and screaming at the opening acts. Amy stood with Kelly and Angelica.

Then Dark Glow entered the stage.

"Are you having a good time?"

The crowd went nuts.

"We're gonna start playing one of our newest songs. It's called Screamy bloody murder" Brian Gans, the singer said.

_I'm not quite myself these days  
Guess we all come undone  
time to time in different ways well,  
I have myself to blame.  
Guess I don't understand, I need help anyways._

_God's got a plan for me  
Well I'm gonna tell you one thing:  
I don't got the patience, or the time!  
What can I say?  
I'm no angel,  
I'm not forsaken,  
But I can bleed!_

_Tear me open I believe  
God will send you all to bleed!  
And no one can decieve,  
what it's meant to be a  
Bloody Murder we will scream!_

_Well I guess it's time for me  
Tell me what I'm left to believe in?  
Cause I don't know the concept  
Of the pain_

_I don't want the fate  
I'm just loosing  
I can't prove it,  
Watch me bleed!_

_Tear me open I believe  
God will send you all to bleed!  
And no one can decieve,  
what it's meant to an  
Bloody Murder we will scream!  
God will send you all to tear me open!_

_Cause I'm  
Not Giving Up  
Your self control!  
Suffercate to the ploug  
I'm my Worst Enemy  
Who can't be saved  
I'm Just his disgrace_

_Tear me open I believe  
God will send you all to bleed!  
And no one can decieve,  
what it's meant to an  
Bloody Murder we will scream!  
God will send you all to tear me open!_

_These days are strange it's true.  
There's nothing I'd change,  
no mistakes that I'd undo._

Then the sounds of "Fat lip" filled the room.

AMY POV

I stood there listening to Screamy Bloody murder and the song Let me entertain you. I loved them!

"_I love this band, they are so great! Can't believe I didn't listen to them before_._ Maybe I have changed a bit._

"A friend of mine called me the other night and asked me if I could write a song for one of his friends. So this is for Amy. Amy Hamilton, are you there?" John asked

_Did he really say that? Why would someone do a song for me?_

"Amy Hamilton" I realized he had been waiting for someone to answer so I cheered

"Okay Amy, Brian said smiling, this one's for you. Hopefully you'll accept your nickname Ame. _Cool!_ I thought. A piano was brought to scene and Phil Gatsby who was the guitarist started playing while Brian sang and Fred Morris who was the drummer played the guitar.

_Ame, I hear you callin'  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playin'  
And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours_  
_And I'll be right home to you_  
_I think I hear them callin'_  
_Oh Ame, what can I do?_  
_Ame, what can I do?_

_You say you feel so empty_  
_That our house just ain't a home_  
_I'm always somewhere else_  
_And you're always there alone_

_Just a few more hours_  
_And I'll be right home to you_  
_I think I hear them callin'_  
_Oh Ame, what can I do?_  
_Ame, what can I do?_

_Ame, I know you're lonely_  
_And I hope you'll be alright_  
_'Cause me and the boys_  
_Will be playin' all night, all night_

After a couple of more songs including, "She", "Too young to die", "We will rock you" Dark Glow ended the concert by playing "The final countdown"

"Thank you you've been great" Brian yelled. The crowd cheered!

"Amy that song was beautiful!" Kelly said, when we were outside talking. Tober and Raven, who had stood a couple of metres away from us at the concert had joined.

"Yeah it really was." Angelica agreed.

"Sure, I just wonder who asked for it" I said.

"Do you really have to wonder about that?" Kelly asked.

I was gonna ask her why but then I followed her eyes and I didn't need to ask one more time.

"Oh" I mumbled.

Tom stood there, watching me anxiously.

"I see you around okay?" I told the gang and walked my way to the Mc Quaids.

* * *

**So I hoped you like it! It may have been a bit cheesy but okay! PLEAE R&R :)**


	14. Backstage

The McQuaids greeted me like I'd been a member for years and not 2 weeks. Doug and Harry high fived me and Judy hugged me. The only exception was Tom. He stood, not far away and just looked at me. When he saw that he had caught my attention he motioned with his head for me to join him.

Once again I found myself walking toward Tom McQuaid, who was, according to every person that had known me for the last 4 years, a murderer and a drug dealer.

"We'll catch up with you later "Tom said to Doug, Judy and Harry. Harry and Judy just nodded but Doug looked like he was gonna ask something but one sharp eye from Judy and one elbow from Harry stopped him from doing so.

"Later"? I asked as we started to walk away from the crowd.

"Yeah, Brian asked us if we wanted to hang with them after the concert."

"Can I come too?"

"Of course you can. I think that Brian would be surprised if you're not there. I think that he wants to hear what you thought about his new song."

"About that song…" Tom looked unhappy.

"Was it you who asked Brian to write it?" I asked and looked at Tom. I didn't realize that we had stopped walking.

"Yes, it was me. I thought I could give you an explanation for being gone all the time so I called him asking him to write something."

"It was beautiful, thank you Tom." I looked at him. It was kinda hard to see him as the street was quite dark. The street lamps didn't seem to work. _He__is__so__cute!__His__brown__eyes__are__so__deep._ I realized that I had never seen him without his bandana. His hair was dark brown. I couldn't do anything but stare at him. Then I realized what I was doing. _He__probably__thinks__I__'__m__a__fool._ Before he could comment on me staring I began to walk towards the club again. I felt my blood rushing up to my cheeks.

"Amy" Tom called after me.

I turned around.

Tom walked up to me.

He stroked my cheek softly. _I__'__m__in__heaven_

"Thank you for forgiving me" He said very softly before following me to the club and backstage.

At the club everything was chaos. Fans to the Dark glow were doing mosh pits, death walls and trying to break in to the backstage arena while guards frequently tried to stop them. The people who were doing the mosh pits and death of wall did not care at all that Dark Glow had stopped playing. I stopped and gawked.

"Is this NORMAL?" I asked Tom. He just laughed.

"Yes it is". "Even though the death wall is just crazy and stupid!" He added.

"But isn't it dangerous?"

"Yeah, but the guards does their jobs pretty well. No one gets seriously hurt that often" Tom said with a shrug. " Come on now staring eyes, do you want to stay here and be a part of the crowd?" He smirked. I followed him quite fast after that.

3d POV

Backstage, everything was different. It wasn't like at the club where it was way too much energy. Instead it was not calm but not really wild. The band played some stuff but quite calm. Brian sat in a sofa playing on an acoustic guitar while Phil and Fred Morris sat in chairs, drinking soda. The fourth member, John Moyer was nowhere to be seen. Judy Doug and Ioki sat in chairs, just listening to the music.

Brian rose up from the sofa.

"Hey man good to see you!"

"This is the girl I talked to you about, this is Amy Hamilton." Tom said. Brian looked at Amy.

"Oh man, Tom was right, you are pretty! I didn't get a good look at you on stage."

"You liked the song?" Amy asked while blushing

"Yeah, it was awesome. Can't believe you wrote that in a week"

"Anything for Tom". A few seconds later, Doug, Harry, Judy, Fred and Phil joined the conversation.

"Phil this is Amy." Brian said. Phil and Amy shook hands.

" Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Ame, Phil laughed." Amy grimaced.

"Just Amy please."

"Sorry about that it's just that Amy didn't fit somehow." Brian said.

"So do you write all the music and lyrics?" Amy asked. Brian Paul and Fred laughed

"No, he's hopeless with music. Paul said. I write the music while he writes the lyrics. But with Screamy Bloody murder, it was actually John who figured out the melody."

"I really enjoyed that one" Ioki said. The rest of the gang quickly agreed.

"Yeah it was awesome" Doug said

"Thanks,no one has ever heard it so we hope that you all liked it."

"Have you played any instruments?" Holly asked Amy.

"Uh… no not really. My mom forced me to play the clarinet but that doesn't really count as an instrument does it?" Amy said laughing.

"No it doesn't" the gang said in unison.

"You want to learn how to play guitar? I could teach you a few chords"I mean I'm mostly play the bass but I can play guitar pretty good, Fred offered.

"That would be awesome!" Amy said.

"So let's go."

"Now?"

"Yeah sure, why not? I have an acoustic guitar here. We can go to the sound proof room"

"Yeah… okay"..

"So how are you?" Tom asked as soon as Fred and Amy were gone.

"I'm fine man, really, I am." Brian answered.

"What happened after Hanson had arrested you?" Harry asked.

"Even though I confessed, the jury proved me not guilty. So my mom and I decided it was best to move so we moved to New Jersey and I was about to start senior class when it happened."

"What?" Doug asked.

"When I strolled around in Jersey, looking for something to do I met an old member of the Friendly Neighbours."

"How did that go" Holly asked.

"At first, not good, man. We fought a lot the first couple of days. We lived in the same block. Then one day I was chilling out, I heard someone playing the guitar. It sounded so cool! It was him! I just sat there, listening. After 2 hours he noticed me. So we began to talk. We hang out that day, just talking. He had left the Friendly Neighbours when I still was under the command of Lancer. So to avoid the members he moved up to New Jersey. So we started to talk. It was not like we were enemies in the real life; we were just enemies because of the two gangs. So, we became friends. Now that we weren't in the gangs anymore it seemed ridiculous. Then he showed me a piece that he had written himself. After that I wrote a lyric to it and showed it to him. That was our first song. I started to write lyrics while he wrote the music and suddenly, we were a band. I didn't ask him or anything it was just natural. So we hired two more and we started professional. Mum wasn't so happy about it, though. She wanted me to enter college but instead I jumped off high school and started a band. Brian smiled.

"How did you meet Phil?" Judy asked.

At this Phil and Brian laughed. Phil extended his hand.

"I'm a former Friendly Neighbours member, nice to meet you."

Judy shook it and laughed. "Nice to meet you too.

"So Tom, where did you meet Amy?" Brian asked.

"Well… Tom and I met her as the McQuaid brothers. It's a cover that we use a lot when the case is about drugs", Tom said.

"Wow, I get to meet the McQuaid brothers," Phil said.

"You know them?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, of course we do, every teenager who's had problems at school knows who they are." Brian said.

Doug looked extremely proud.

"I'd never guess that you were the McQuaids" Brian said impressed.

"So Amy is dealing with drugs?" Phil asked.

"No," Doug answered immediately. "She lost her friends, got kicked out of the house and got detention just because she stood up for us." He continued.

"And nearly got raped." Tom said.

"WHAT?" Brian said.

"She's been through all that in a couple of weeks?" Phil said. "How on earth can she cope with it?"

"No idea, I wouldn't be able to." Harry said.

"She currently lives in a house with us but its getting dangerous and difficult."

"Why difficult?" Phil asked.

"Well, being an undercover cop is dangerous 'cause you never know what happens but one of the good parts is that you can be yourself when you get home but now we can't be ourselves 100%. I mean I love the McQuaids and all but it feels like I'm starting to become Doug McQuaid in a way." Doug said.

At that moment Hanson's cell phone called.

Hanson picked it up and walked away. When he came back it was obvious something had happened.

"Guys, we need to get back,now!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! Please R'n R! It would make my day!**


End file.
